Captives
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: YYH and many more crossover, Okane has gone majorly crazy, read how the team as i like to call them get her sane, haha yeah right! Yeah I'm slowly fixing it so bare with me! Chapter 2 redone!
1. The thiefz

A/n: Yeah new story I hope you all like it

A/n: So I am totally redoing this story, well I'm going to try to make it flow. It's been about 3 years since I've written it so!

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH or RK or other things only the idea and the story!!

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama walked down the busy sidewalks of Tokyo. They were on patrol; since they hadn't had a mission in a long time Koenma gave them the job of walking around looking for nothing particular.

"I hate this, Koenma is crazy if he thinks that this is fun," Yusuke whined hating their latest assignment. He looked at Hiei and Kurama for a reaction of any kind but they weren't paying attention to him. When do they ever? They were too focused on the Euchre game they had had the night before.

Kurama couldn't get it through his head that Hiei was smarter then him when it came to cards; Hiei had beaten him in every single game they had played. Hiei was also amazed at his brilliant card playing; he had never played those games until last night.

"Hello," Yusuke urged waving his hand back and forth in front of both of them. But they didn't flinch or take notice, they just kept walking. Yusuke scratched his head wondering what in the heck they were thinking about to make them zombie like. "Hey guys wait up," he screamed chasing after them as he fell behind.

Kurama's head swam with the Yatzee game it was driving him crazy. He had had a prefect game and all Hiei had to do to beat him was throw five 6's in one throw. Of course Hiei threw it with out a sweat, though he was also surprised. Hiei had also beat him in his favorite game 'Scrabble' the game Kurama always won, but this time a guy that doesn't even know how to spell beat HIM! 'How in the world,' he thought silently to himself.

"HIEI," Yusuke screamed in Hiei's ear, he was getting fed up with them. What were these guys thinking about?

Hiei turned and looked at Yusuke sharply in the eyes. "What do you want baka? I was thinking," he sneered with fury.

"Thinking about a woman?" Yusuke giggled at his cleverness, and then frowned when Hiei hit his head with a lot of force.

"No, I was thinking about what game to beat Kurama in next," he smirked looking at Kurama who was now done thinking watching the two bicker.

"You do know that tonight I will vanquish you," Kurama smiled knowing the perfect game to beat Hiei at.

"You think so fox boy? Oh tell me what game are we going to play?" Hiei gave Kurama a challenging look.

"The game of love," Kurama said slyly knowing that Hiei had never been in true love and wasn't looking forward to ever being with someone.

"He's got you there," Yusuke slapped Hiei on the back laughing hard.

"I bet I could beat you in that challenge. Name the stakes," Hiei smirked apparently bluffing though the other two didn't know.

"Are you kidding me, Hiei you hate women," Kurama looked astonished.

"Who said that he had to fall in love with a woman?" Yusuke laughed as did Kurama. Hiei eyes blazed with flames at what Yusuke had just said, what was he suggesting he win the heart of a MAN?

Hiei slowly moved his hand down to his Katana and drew it out slow so Yusuke and Kurama knew what he was about to do. He raised it ready to attack, but where the sword was supposed to be there, wasn't. Hiei looked at his hand, "Who stole my Katana?"

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged glances. "Uh..." Yusuke then looked down at chest where Hiei was swinging his Katana at but there was nothing there. He let out a deep sigh of relief, happy that he wasn't dead.

"I took your sword," called a mysterious voice from the shadows. The voice was deep and gruff, full of haste.

"Who are you," Hiei hissed with much anger staring at the location the voice came from.

"He's your lover," a girl voice from the same direction giggled.

"Shut up I am not; you lie. Why did you have to come anyway?" The man complained to the girl.

"Because this is my mission too," the girl cried in despair.

"What are your names?" Kurama tried to get info on these mysterious people. They sounded pretty stupid it was worth a shot.

"Oh mine's dehdhfsf," the girl started before the man covered her mouth muffing her annoying voice.

"Shut up, don't tell them," the man shouted in her ear. "Now we must be off," he said dragging the girl out of the shadows and down the busy street.

"Eekkk, my sword," Hiei screeched chasing after them. Nobody stole his sword, NOBODY!

"Hiei screams like a sissy girl," Yusuke laughed about ready to wet himself and holding his sides.

"Didn't that voice sound familiar?" Kurama said holding back the urge to laugh at Hiei.

"No," Yusuke stated bluntly. "Look sweet snow," he smiled pointing at the ice cream shop.

"Yusuke come on," Kurama dragged Yusuke as he ran after the poor defenseless Hiei.

"Give me back my sword," Hiei yelled at the man who had the now unconscious girl swung over his shoulder.

"Never," the man yelled back, he looked back seeing Hiei almost caught up to him. Quickly he looked back in front of him and saw a brick wall unable to stop in time he ran into it. But instead of feeling his face smashed in the cold concrete he felt the warm sensation of desert dirt. He jerked his head up to see where he was, and saw that he was laying in an alley way. "What in the crap!" He sat up watching the people pass by the end of the alley. "Hmm...," he thought looking behind him seeing a building; his eyes got huge realizing that he had just went through a wall and hadn't got hurt. He looked at the girl her wild, frizzy, brown hair had come out of its ponytail and was looking like an afro. He crawled over and heaved her back on his shoulder and walked out into the Meiji era market.

Hiei stopped in time to see the man run through the wall. "What?" He touched the wall and to see if it was a real wall. As he ran his hand on the brick it seemed cold and rough like a brick. "How did he do that?"

"Hiei," Yusuke screamed now dragging Kurama. Hiei turned to look at him. Yusuke was going full force and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Yusuke, STOP," Hiei shouted to late as Yusuke grabbed his collar and ran full fledge at the wall. Hiei and Kurama closed their eyes waiting for the impact, which never came. After coming to the realization that they were dead they opened their eyes ready to walk towards the light.

Kurama opened his eyes not staring at a light but a dark sky full of stars and planets. "Huh?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Yusuke where are we?"

Yusuke let go of Kurama and Hiei he flinched when he heard them hit the ground with a loud 'Thump'. He turned around to face them, "Sorry."

"If I still had my sword your head would be mine right now," Hiei grumbled rubbing his head.

"Yusuke yet again I ask you, Where are we?" Kurama questioned standing up patting the dirt off his butt. How did Yusuke know that they would not crash into the wall? He decided to ask, "How did you know we wouldn't run into the wall?"

"I didn't, I like to take chances remember? I am reckless; and as to where we are well it's either heaven or hell. Wait I got an idea lets call Botan," Yusuke said triumphantly whipping out his communicator. He pressed the button that would call Botan. _Beep. Communication through past dimensions is forbidden. Beep. _"Darn," Yusuke sighed throwing the machinery to the ground. "Stupid technology," he shouted stomping on it cracking the communicator in half.

"What did it mean by past dimension?" Hiei queried looking at Kurama for answers.

"Well I guess that wall if ran at with enough speed transports you into a different dimension. Or in our case the past," Kurama spoke cautiously searching around for any clues to what year they were in.

"Time Machine," Yusuke said under his breath looking at the starry night. "What constellation is that?" He asked looking at a cluster of stars he had never seen before. The stars made what looked like the Star of David and at all points were stars that glowed almost a red luster.

"That looks like Sanatosis. Wait that can't be right the constellation Sanatosis no longer exists it was only seen during the Meiji era," Kurama pointed out. He remembered his girlfriend in America telling him about it. It was only seen during the first 20 years of the Meiji era, and some thought it was a sign from god that Imperialism was the right thing to do in that decade. And others believed that it was a memorial towards all the Samurai and others that died during the Great War. The Buddhist monks of that time usually stop there religious training and followed the Constellation thinking it was the real Kami.

"Well I guess we know where we are," Hiei said looking up at the sky seeing the beautiful splendor. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath of the non-toxic crisp air. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurama and Yusuke when he didn't hear them say anything. They both had a confused look on their face, "Grr...the Meiji era, bakas."

"Oh," Yusuke and Kurama said at the same time.

"Good job short one I didn't know you were that smart," Yusuke mocked Hiei's shortness.

"You've got to stop talking to Kurama's girlfriend, you're getting stupider by the second," Hiei retaliated as both him and Yusuke got up in each others faces.

"Hey guys, can we please not insult my girlfriend and get to finding Hiei's sword," Kurama tried cooling them down.

"He started it," Hiei protested crossing his arms in disappointment.

"What?!" Yusuke shouted ready to punch the living day lights out of Hiei.

"Save it for Kuwabara," Hiei snorted.

"Well if the stupid idiot was here I would kill him, but since he's on a date with your sister-," Yusuke retorted but stopped when Hiei gave him the evil eye.

"He's with Yukina!" Hiei's face started getting red with infuriating anger. He turned on his heel and ran straight at the wall behind them hoping to dear Kami that the portal worked both ways. But by the way he felt his nose break and the unreal sensation of his skull cracking; he figured it didn't as everything went black.

"Did he really just do that?" Kurama looked at the unconscious Hiei lying in a pool of blood. He glanced over at Yusuke who was trying way too hard to hold back laughter. "I think your both hanging out with Okane way too much," he sighed rubbing his temples. Yusuke at that moment could no longer hold it back and fell to the ground laughing his rear end off.

A/n: You have no idea how stupid I feel right now, lol, this story is horrible but somehow people liked it 3 years ago. Oh well! Review if you feel.


	2. Strike 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, the mystery man, the mystery girl, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, or Yahiko. OR any other brand name objects in this story only the story and the plot.

"I do not look like a whatever you said I was," Kaoru screamed throwing vegetables at Yahiko. Never in her life had she met a more ungrateful brat.

"Give up missy you know he wins you do look like a raccoon," Sano laughed at the arguing two.

"Yeah, Kaoru why don't you just give up you know you can't beat me," Yahiko bantered on.

"Why you," Kaoru charged at the boy throwing him to the ground and with repeated punched and squeeze the living pulp out of him.

Yahiko laid sprawled out on the dirt, it hurt too much for him to move. As Kenshin came around the corner no look of surprise swept across his face, he was used to this. "So what's for breakfast?" He asked cheerfully looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru stumbled for the right words, "well, uh, you see, we don't have any food left."

"What?" Sano yelled outraged, "We just went shopping yesterday."

"I know, but I went into the kitchen this morning and everything was eaten," she said about ready to cry.

Kenshin being the warm hearted guy he was walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Miss Kaoru, we can go out this morning that we can." At those words Kaoru pulled free of Kenshin's grasp and ran into the house not wanting them to see her cry. Kenshin looked at Yahiko and Sano confused for a second. "What's wrong now?"

"I dunno," they both shrugged in unison.

Kenshin looked at the two hopelessly and walked to the door where Kaoru had entered and tapped on it. "Miss Kaoru what is the matter now?"

"All the money was taken too," she sobbed. She felt bad that they all had worked so hard the past week for that money and she had let someone steal it out from under her nose.

"So are you saying we were robbed last night?" Sano asked as he and Yahiko walked up next to Kenshin. Everything went silent for a moment as Kaoru stopped feeling sorry and walked out of the house wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Yes and they totally destroyed the gym." All three of the guys looked at each other and then ran to the gym to see if it was true.

Yahiko made it there first sliding the door wide open. He stared at it; things were everywhere it was literally ransacked. As Sano and Kenshin arrived they couldn't believe what they were seeing. 'Why would someone do this?' they thought. Kaoru arrived last almost in tears again.

"What were they trying to accomplish?" Yahiko asked bending down to pick up a broken piece of wood which read some of the names of the older students.

"Nothing, it was just really fun," a girl with a high pitched voice said from the rafters.

Sanosuke tensed up when he heard her, "Girl who are you?"

"We are your worst nightmare," a man hissed walking out of a dark corner. He was about 4'11'' with black spiky hair; his clothed consisted of khaki pants with a tight dark blue muscle shirt. "Oh and thanks for the food it was delicious and the money will do nicely too."

Kenshin reached for his sword but found that it wasn't in the sheath. "Uh," he looked down the reverse blade truly wasn't there.

"Looking for this," the man pulled the reverse blade from behind his back. "This is a very fun sword to play with are you aware of that?"

"How did you get that?" Sano shouted at him balling his fists.

"I took it while he was with the girl last night," the man smiled pointing to Kaoru then Kenshin, both of them went bright red thinking about last night.

"Ewu, Kenshin," Yahiko complained staring at them. Who knew that they actually did stuff like that? Last he knew they hadn't even held hands yet!

"Yeah, and should I tell them about the whole night; I wonder," the girl jumped down from the rafters. She was a little taller, chubby, she had brown frizzy hair pulled back into pig tails, and she wore a dirty white t-shirt with blue jeans. She all of a sudden took out two swords that were strapped to her back. "I stole these beauty's from my sister, there called inverse moon kodachi's," she modeled them by swiftly moving around and swinging them synchronized with her movements.

"Why did she let you take those?" The man yelled with jealousy as he took out Hiei's Katana.

"Well you see she didn't I tied her up and stole them like I did with these," she produced two more swords.

"Let me guess you stole those from someone also," Sano grit his teeth squeezing his fists tighter. These people were starting to get on his nerves, why the hell did they want so many swords? Maybe they were working with the British who wanted a complete ban on carrying a sword all together, even bamboo ones.

"Yep, and you probably know him too, his name is Aoshi Shinamori," she squealed dropping all of the swords. "Crude," she shouted bending over to pick them up.

The man smacked his forehead with disbelief, "Why did God punish me so?"

Just then Kenshin and Sano nodded to each other and seeing the right opportunity ran at the man. The man watching them move out of the corner of his eyes quickly jumped out of the way. "Come on hypocrite," he yelled at the girl as they ran for the door. Kaoru and Yahiko got in the fighting position ready to take the duo on. The two bandits rapidly grabbed their swords tempting the two.

Yahiko looked hesitantly at Kaoru who stood her ground. As the thief's got near Kaoru still wasn't moving and Yahiko saw that they weren't bluffing. He quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way as the two went whizzing past.

"Come on," Kenshin yelled as all four followed after them.

WITH YUSUKE

Hiei had long since recovered from his brain fart; he made it out pretty well despise his huge black eye. Now they were strolling leisurely in the busy Tokyo streets. They had not given up their hope of finding the people who had taken Hiei's sword. While they had been stitching up Hiei they found that a bunch of their own things had been stolen. Kurama's rose whip had disappeared and Yusuke's wallet and candy were gone.

"This is a waste of time. We won't find these people," Yusuke sighed giving up hope. "We don't even know if they were transported to this same time."

"Yusuke, stop whining they have to be in this time because one portal only works for one time," Kurama said getting sick of looking also. But they had to be somewhere around there, that was the way these portals work. Okane was famous for making them and she had the ability to let others use them at will.

"But Kurama you'd think we would have seen them by now."

"This is a big place baka, they are probably hiding," Hiei retorted holding his eye.

"Shut it shiner," Yusuke screamed. He was getting exhausted, they had been looking all night and all morning. Their currency didn't work at any of the hotels or diner's so they were stuck.

"You two stop fighting," Kurama said calmly not wanting to yell and make everything worse. He had a constant headache at the back of his head nagging at him. He kept his mind occupied the whole time trying to remember where he had heard the man's voice before. Also he had only seen the girl for a split second and she had looked a lot like his girlfriends sister Dev or Tsuki as she liked to be called, but it couldn't of been her because the other day he had talked to her on the phone at her house in America.

"Kami, I'm so hungry I am about to eat my shoe's," Yusuke said as his and Hiei's stomachs growled in unison. Yusuke looked at Hiei surprisingly; he didn't think it was possible that Hiei's stomach would rumble. But it made sense Hiei was human too, wasn't he?

"I am too," Kurama whined looking at his starving stomach. "But we don't have any money."

"We can steal some money," Hiei suggested holding his rumbling tummy.

"Wait, I don't have to eat my shoes if I barter them off," Yusuke's eyes lit up hopping the other two caught his jist. But they didn't. "You know we could trade clothing items and other things for food. There is about a thousand food stands in this market."

"For once Yusuke you have a brilliant idea," Hiei complimented, when does he ever do that?? Kurama stilled looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"And we thought you were smart," Yusuke joked patting him on the back.

"Well I get what you're saying but none of these stands are food stands, they are all jewelry and accessory shops," he said looking at a necklace.

"Oh and for a second I thought Yusuke had a brain," Hiei sneered.

"Do you like what you see?" The shop owner asked Kurama.

"Yes you have some fine work here," he answered looking at the gold bracelet that matched with the necklace.

"Well then buy," the owner encouraged.

"I'm sorry I can't I don't have any money," Kurama looked at the man disappointed.

"That's so sad, though I guess I could trade you for some of your belongings," the owner offered Kurama a cheerful smile.

Kurama looked up at the man giving him a questioning look, "What do you want for it?"

"What are you talking about we don't have time for you to buy pretty things for your girlfriend," Yusuke said bitterly.

"It's not for my girlfriend, I have an idea," he hissed back getting mad at Yusuke's inpatients.

"Well my wife does need some beautiful fabric for a kimono's she's making for the new baby," the owner cut in ignoring Yusuke's rudeness.

"You want my shirt it's the right fabric," Kurama offered.

"That will do fine," the man said reaching out wait for Kurama to give him the shirt. Kurama looked at the owner for a second before unbuttoning his shirt and handing it to the man. He then took the necklace and the reached for the matching bracelet when the owner slapped his hand. "Give me his shirt also, and I will give you the bracelet plus 15 yen," the owner said slyly pointing to Hiei's cloak.

Kurama looked at Hiei who gave him an evil glare. "Come on Hiei just give it to him and I promise I'll buy you a new one when we get home," Kurama begged but Hiei crossed his arms and intensified his look.

"That doesn't look that mean with that huge black eye," Yusuke commented laughing at Hiei's face.

"Fine I'll give up my shirt for the bracelet and 30 yen," Hiei challenged the shop owner.

"Deal," the owner agreed giving Kurama the money and the bracelet. Hiei gave Kurama a last sign of hatred as he took off his cloak and handed it to the man.

"Let's go and eat," Yusuke smiled rubbing his hands together.

WITH KENSHIN

They had been chasing the thief's for over an hour now and they were just entering the city. Kaoru and Yahiko were about winded out but kept running on. Kenshin and Sano were at the lead of the group keeping up close to the bandits.

The man looked back at the four and was surprised that they had kept it up this long. He himself was about to die of dehydration, he hoped they could lose them in the city. He looked over at his partner and she knew the plan without even having him to say it. As they approached the city they looked back at their pursuers one more time before they split up.

Kenshin and Sano saw no surprise in spilt and singled to each other which person was going to chase who. Sano glanced over his shoulder at the slow two and realized they were still hanging in there, he fell back to tell them the plan. "Kaoru, Yahiko, Kenshin and I are going to split up and go after them you two keep going straight and catch them. Their plan is to zigzag across the city so if you two stay in the middle then you're bound to run into them, got it?"

"Sounds like a plan," Yahiko told him and as if on cue Sano turned right, Kenshin turned left, and him and Kaoru went straight as told. As soon as Kaoru and Yahiko were sure Sano and Kenshin were gone they slowed down to a very slow jog, or as I call it walking. They were so tired from all that running and they felt weak next to the men so they had pushed their body to exertion point to keep up with them. But now that they weren't here they could let their body cool down before they passed out.

"Oh I just feel so terrible like everything is my fault," Kaoru started beating her self up over the situation. By now they had stopped moving all together and were just standing.

"Well good, because if you hadn't distracted Kenshin last night with your uh, girly ways, he would of taken them down no problem and gotten our hard earned money back," Yahiko put her down. At that comment Kaoru broke down and cried again, she couldn't help it cause any way she thought about it all of it lead back to her, all her fault. "Oh come on Kaoru don't cry. Kenshin and Sano will catch them," Yahiko comforted her feeling bad for his last comment.

"Maybe they will, but what then? Both of the bandits have swords and all Kenshin and Sano have are their fists," Kaoru kept sobbing.

"Excuse me Miss I don't mean to be a bother or anything but do any of you know where there is a good place to eat around here," asked a man with red hair that reminded Kaoru of Kenshin, though he had no shirt on. She looked behind him and noticed two others, one with slicked back jet black hair, and another one not wearing a shirt and he reminded her of the male thief.

"Come on Kurama what are you doing? We just ate, if this is some thing you do to pick up ladies then you got something coming to you," the black haired boy complained.

"I know we just ate Yusuke, and no this isn't my way of picking up chicks and what do you mean I have something coming to me?" The guy now identified as Kurama questioned the boy.

"Well you have a girlfriend and she's crying don't mess with her," Yusuke pointed out.

"And she looks like a raccoon," the other one said.

At this Kaoru stopped crying and stared sharply at the man, "How dare you I do not look anything like a raccoon," she screamed jumping at him scratching his face. Yahiko just laughed happy that other people realized it too, and for once it wasn't him getting beat.

"Now see look what you did, you got yourself another black eye Hiei," Yusuke laughed at his misfortune.

"So well for that," Kurama growled apparently not pleased. Just then he saw a flash of blue followed by purple out of the corner of his eye. "Guys I found them," he yelled and ran in the direction he'd seen them go.

"Come Hiei stop fooling around and come on Kurama found the guy who stole your Katana," Yusuke shouted seeing two white blurs go by and chased them. Hiei wasting no time threw the girl off him and started running but stopped when he realized he's lost them both. He just stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

"Hey Kaoru they are looking for the same people," Yahiko whispered in her ear as he helped her up.

"So I figured," she sneered pulling away from Yahiko and walking up to Hiei. "Hi I'm Kaoru, and I noticed that we are after the same people. How about we put our silly differences behind us and work together."

"Hn." He said giving up looking for the two and turned to face little kid and the raccoon looking girl.

"Are you anti-social or what," Yahiko joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Can it little kid, I'm only doing this to get my sword back, and stay out of my way," Hiei grumbled not liking the situation he was in.

"Hey I'm not a little kid," Yahiko shot back.

"Little Yahiko," Kaoru taunted with a big smile on her face knowing he hated that nickname.

'This is going to be a long day,' Hiei thought to himself as he walked away from the bickering two.

A/n- Chapter 2 complete, that one didn't need as much fixing as I was expecting except I originally spelt Kaoru wrong!


	3. Caught but not quite

Chapter 3

A/n: Megumi mars I am honored. Lol, Alright fans thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, gracius mucho, jejeje. Well on to the story I am so excited I love writing its so fun!! Jeje

Disclaimer- To tell you the truth I DON'T OWN ANYTHING but the plot and the words.

* * *

"Hey where are you going?" Yahiko and Karou ran after Hiei.

"I'm leaving," Hiei said bluntly.

"But we are a team now," Yahiko complained as Karou grabbed Hiei's arm.

"Kurama," Hiei shouted.

WITH KENSHIN

Kenshin glanced behind him having the feeling some one was following him, he saw a man with red hair like his and no shirt on. He figured that the man was after him so instead of following the bandit he stopped and faced the other guy kicking up dirt in the process. "What do you want stranger?" He asked as dust blew around them.

Kurama saw Kenshin stop and managed to stop in time before he crashed kicking up dirt as well. "I'm after that man," he answered Kenshin pointing to the thief who had stopped retreating for the moment.

"He is my enemy not yours," Kenshin spoke cruelly. As the dirt was settling.

"He robbed me as well he is our enemy," Kurama lashed out. He was looking back and forth between the man that resemble him and the thief who was laughing and making faces.

"Where's your shirt?" Kenshin asked wondering why he was half naked.

"Sold it for money, now if you please can we continue chasing him?" Kurama tried not to sound rude not wanting to upset this man.

Kenshin looked over his shoulder to the bandit who quickly made a straight face and whistled looking innocent. "Kurama and Kenshin both together aren't I lucky," the thief teased.

"Kurama."

"Kenshin." Both said each others name looking each other up and down.

"Fox Youkai?"

"Man Slayer?" They pointed to each other then looked back at the bandit.

"Get him," they both yelled charging at each other.

"Now this is cool," the bandit laughed soon to have his wide smile wiped off when the two changed their course and went for him. "Eeekkk," he yelped running for his life, "I'm going to die I'm going to die, today is my death day." He whined running full force knowing that they were gaining on him. "DARN IT ALL TO HADES!"

WITH FEMALE BANDIT

She ran as saw that the alley was closed off by a brick wall. She turned around and the force kept her skidding back until she lightly bumped in to the wall. "I know I picked up Yusuke, he's bound to notice me." She looked down at her watch and pushed in the button on the side. Suddenly her frizzy hair went straight; her figure thinned and grew taller. Her outfit womanized and she no longer looked like a cubby little kid.

By the time Sano arrived her transformation was completing, and when it was done Yusuke was there also. "Who in the heck are you?" Sano looked at Yusuke.

"Don't know Mr. Bad who are you? And that is so not the annoying girl that stole my Candy and Wallet," Yusuke realized looking at the woman before them.

"Are you sure," the woman said seducing taking out his wallet and pixie sticks.

"She stole your candy?" Sano looked at Yusuke in disbelief. Of course he didn't know what a wallet was or candy for that matter.

The woman opened the luscious paper full of sweet grape powder and gulped it all down. "Mmm...not bad," she purred.

"NO," Yusuke screamed in agony grape was his favorite and the broad had just eaten the last one.

"Who are you," Sano screamed at Yusuke.

"I'm Yusuke who are you?" Yusuke screamed back at him.

"Sanosuke Sagara and I saw her first," Sano yelled getting in fighting stance.

"Well I saw her second," Yusuke retorted getting in stance also.

"Feel the wrath of me," Sano said throwing a punch as Yusuke blocked it swiftly.

No Sano was about to feel his wrath as he stepped back and got his shot gun ready. "SPIRIT GUN," Yusuke yelled as a yellow light protruded from his fore finger. Both the woman and Sano eyes got wide as the blast seemed to head at them in slow motion. Sano quickly jumped out of the way realizing that now it was heading towards the woman. Without any hesitation he tackled her moving her from danger to the ground. And as if in perfect symphony the blast hit the wall blowing it to bits.

Sano and the bandit opened their eyes to survey the damage, everything was in ruins, and they then turned their focus on Yusuke. Yusuke stood there still with his finger out looking amazed. He looked at the two on the ground covered in dust and smiled innocently with scratching the back of his head.

Just as the thief was about to scream at Yusuke they heard a loud girly scream heading towards them. They turned their attention that way as they saw the male bandit run past followed by Kenshin and Kurama. The guy had a terrified look on his face as he ran from the red heads. "HELP ME," he squealed.

The woman smacked her head in frustration. "No wonder he needed help for this mission," she said getting up and running after Kurama and Kenshin.

Yusuke and Sano looked at each other wondering what just happened. They didn't even realize that they had just let the bandit escape.

"What did you do baka," Hiei scolded as him and his team approached. Karou was still on his arm and Yahiko was on his shoulders attempting to rip his hair out.

"Nice kid, I guess you win again Hiei," Yusuke laughed remember their conversation before any of this happened.

"SHUT IT," Hiei screamed ripping Karou from him and throwing Yahiko into the nearest still standing building.

"Karou I thought you were with Kenshin what are you doing flirting with a circus midget," Sano questioned looking at her.

Hiei's vain was now popping out of his head as he reached down to pull his sword out then remembered what happened to it. "My kantana," he cried running after the bandits, Kenshin, and Kurama.

"Ouch," Yahiko sobbed walking out of the mess he had a large bump on his head and a bunch of scratches all over. "Where did he go I'll kill him," he shouted chasing after Hiei adding to the large train.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Karou, Yusuke, and Sanosuke exchanged glances. Everything had happened so fast they didn't know what to do know, until Sano had a suggestion, "Sake and cards anyone?"

"I'm with you there," Yusuke smiled helping his new found friend off the ground. "Come on woman you come too unless you wanna join them?" He pointed to long line of people in the distance.

"Nope I'm good," she said as they walked away from the mess.

* * *

A/n: okay I know it's a short chapter but the next one will make up for it I promise, see I have the perfect idea on how to start the next one. And I will probably put it up today or tomorrow. R/r, I love you guys this is my best story yet and it's about to get way better.

Tsuki: SAVE ME PLEASE

Okane: NO!! oh yeah and I'm in the process of making a tellatubbies fic too so exciting lol you should so read it. The sun baby's falls out of the sky.

Mjr: I said I was sorry!!!


	4. Finding a way home

Chapter 4

A/n: As promised the next chapter of CAPTIVES!!! You know what I have no idea why this story is called that, I guess it just sounds cool which it does. Anyway on with it, see previous chapters for disclaimer. OH YEAH E-MAIL CHANGE CHECK IT OUT!!

* * *

"Come on don't these guys ever get tired?" Kurama screamed in agony. His legs hurt so bad and he knew that everybody else was about to collapse as well. They had been through hell the past few hours; they had almost caught them once when they trapped them in a corner. But in a split second they levitated over the ground and flew over their barracked.

The bad guys were just as eager to get rid of their followers too, they had tried everything including throwing market carts out into their path and people. There had even been a group of police men trying to stop them but they were mowed down by the train. Which now went male thief, female thief, Yahiko, Kenshin, Hiei and Kurama side by side and miscellaneous others. Though Karou, Yusuke, and Sanosuke were no where to be seen.

But if they had looked on the other side of town they would have found them drunk and playing dice. Since they weren't that worried they didn't think much of it, though they would be a great help. Well if they weren't drunk, but I guess that could help slightly if they were near by.

"Come on give me 20," Yusuke shouted stumbling out of the bathroom. He had had so much sake thinking he could take it seeing as how his mom did it every night.

"We aren't playing that anymore," Karou slurred tripping Yusuke as he walked past. For the past hours they had been drinking their hearts out and every once in a while see the train of people pass by the door when they were near. They had also tried a hand at drunken dice, and Sano being the terrible dice player he was lost, at the game he himself had invented.

"Ow," Yusuke yelled 10 minutes after impact with the ground. He didn't think that he was drunk though if you watched him long enough you would know he was.

"Your drunk," Sano laughed falling over; he was also drunk and didn't realize it.

"So not I am do drunk," Yusuke laughed sitting up.

"I want Kenshin," Karou screamed her eyes getting all red and puffy. "It's all my fault all of it," she cried remembering how everything was some how her fault. She looked for comfort from the nearest floor pillow. She sobbed burring her face in it.

"Come on woman," Yusuke said feeling bad for her, he crawled over to her. "It's not all your fault its not like you knew it was going to happen." He was slowing becoming sober again as he sat up and hugged her.

Sano not knowing what was going on just stared at him in amusement. It also confused him why his new friend would care so much for her. He had decieded long ago if you were his friend then you couldn't have women as your soft spot. Yusuke was looking more and more evil to him by the moment, it might of just been from the alcohol but he wasn't to sure right now. He watched as Karou kept crying digging her face in the crook of Yusuke's shoulder. It looked weird to him Yusuke didn't really seem like the passionate kind of guy he was right now.

Yusuke looked down at the crying girl in his arms and wondered why he felt this way. Of course he knew it wasn't like love it was more of feeling bad for the girl. He had never felt so much remorse for anyone not even his own girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND Yusuke remembered that he promised Keiko that he would take her out for the weekend and he had totally forgotten until now. 'My romantic weekend with Keiko ruined,' he mentally scolded himself. Just then he heard snoring and realized Karou had fallen asleep, he quietly set her down.

"You are nothing to me," Sano pouted when he had gotten Yusuke's attention.

"Awe I'm sorry do you want a hug too?" Yusuke teased helping Sano off the ground and out of the hutch. They both instantly flinched with the brightness of the sun.

"Where do you suppose those guys are?" Sano asked as his eyes adjusted to the surroundings.

"Did we come out here to look for them?" Yusuke's drunkenness started to come back.

"I don't know you dragged me out here," Sano laughed rubbing his stomach. He shivered looking down realizing he didn't have a shirt on or pants, lucky for him every thing was wrapped in bandages.

"Nice," Yusuke laughed pointing to Sano.

"Shut your ignorant trap," Sano snapped as he saw something in the distance glow purple. "That's what?" He grabbed Yusuke's hand and dragged him to the thing.

Yusuke surveyed the swirling purple hole, "I don't know."

"MOVE," a voice screamed in the opposite direction.

Sano and Yusuke quickly looked that way and saw Karou stumble out of the hut and scream looking head on to the train of people. Karou still in her drunken stupor didn't move due to loss of movement in her body. As the male bandit approached her he quickly swerved to right just missing her. As did everybody else behind him do the same.

As the Kenshin saw what was in front of him he swiftly heaved her on his shoulder with out losing momentum. "Kenshin," Karou screamed starting the water works again.

Yusuke and Sano still stood dumbfounded watching as the thief's reached them and jumped into the purple vortex. "Oh…," they said in unison watching as Yahiko, Kenshin with Karou, and Kurama ran through the portal also. Hiei stopped just in time to look at the two "In," he shouted shoving them through the hole before jumping in himself.

"Where is Yusuke?" A woman's worried voice talked into her communicator. She looked at the person she was talking to, "Where can they be? Are they with you?"

"Botan I'm on vacation, why would they be with me?" Another woman spoke on the other end of the communicator. The girl had brown hair, hazel eyes, and was very tired looking and was about 16.

"Really? Where are you at?" Botan asked changing the subject totally forgetting about Yusuke's strange disappearance.

The girl laughed, "I told you yesterday! I'm at my cousin Cate's."

Botan's face lit up in remembrance, "Oh yea, is that why you look so tired?"

"No Botan I look tired because I'm shooting!" The girl said sarcastically.

"Shooting…deer?" Botan had that look confusion written on her face.

"Grr…no stupid drugs," the girl laughed at Botan's misfortune of stupidity.

"Oh my goodness! Are you really? I thought you said you would never do stuff like that," Botan went off speaking 80 miles a minute. Her face got all red from anger.

"BOTAN!" she stopped Botan's continual rambling that she had started to do.

"No Okane! Don't Botan me, we need to talk!?! Drugs aren't always the answer, why do you feel like you need them anyway? You have a wonder-" she was cut off by Okane's evil glare, which looked eviler when here eyes had bags under them.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Okane looked at Botan frustrated with her and wondering how such a flaky person could be an ex-grim reaper. "I was being sarcastic when I said I was doing drugs," no ounce of laughter in her voice was present she was mad at herself for even saying it in the first place.

"Oh," Botan went flush with embarrassment.

"Anyway…what about Yusuke? Is Kurama and Hiei gone too?" Okane said deciding to change the subject.

"Oh yea," Botan was normal again, "Yes Hiei and Kurama are missing also."

"Hey Cate they followed them," Okane yelled to someone far away. Botan looked at her suspiciously.

"You know where they are?" Botan yelled at her hopping to get some thing out of her.

"No I don't really, I was talking about something on the television I am watching, Cate can't see it so I'm updating her," she quickly covered.

"Hm…," Botan eyed her. "Whatever you say."

"So have you contacted Koenma?" She asked trying not to sound obvious that she knew something.

"No," Botan whined not realizing Okane's trick, "I don't want to."

"Why not Botan, he is the boss," Okane fiddled with something on her side.

"Yes, but if I tell him that they are gone then, he will yell at me and plus Koenma doesn't have time to deal with something major like this," She said biting her lip thinking of how telling him would go.

BOTANS THOUGHTS

Koenma is sitting at his desk with a ton of paper work, he looks totally stressed out. There are a bunch of people around him talking to him telling him there problems.

Then Botan walks up to him looking distraught. "Um…sir?"

Koenma looks at her with blood shoot eyes, and a mean look, "What is it Botan?"

"Well sir I um… have something to tell you," she says looking uneasy afraid of what might happen.

"Spit it out Botan I don't have time to do anything so if it's not important then go away!!" Koenma yells punching an ogre in the face.

"No it is very important sir," she says getting more scared by as time passed.

"Then tell me? Where's Yusuke and the others, I have a mission for them," Koenma shouts looking for the boys. "Where are they Botan? I thought I told you to get them," he yells getting angry and frustrated more.

"Well Koenma that's what I need to talk to you about," she says as her lip quivers.

"BOTAN!!! WHERE ARE THEY!?!"

"I don't know," she chokes out closing her eyes waiting to get her punishment.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!!! BOTAN THEY ARE YOUR RESPONSIBILITY HOW CAN YOU LOSE THEM?" Koenma screams at the top of his lungs his face redder then a cherry and is on the verge of killing.

"I don't know they just disappeared," she shudders afraid for her life.

"WELL IF YOU CAN'T KEEP TRACK OF 4-"

"3," she corrects him.

"RIGHT 3 BOYS THEN YOU ARENT SUITED FOR THIS JOB OR ANY OTHER JOB IN THIS REALM OR ANYOTHER REALM FOR THAT MATTER."

"Koenma, sir, don't do anything that you will regret latter, plus I sorry," she complains not wanting what was coming next.

"DON'T WORRY I SHOULD OF DONE THIS LONG AGO!!! BOTAN I BANISHED YOU FROM THIS PLACE, YOU ARE REASSIGNED TO THE UNDERWORLD WHERE YOU WON'T WORK BUT LIVE FOREVER!!" Koenma yells stamping a paper with her name on it as she slowly evaporates.

"Koenma please," she pleads but it's too late she is in the underworld, and she feels the worst pain imaginable as she falls to her knees in tears.

END

"Ahhh," Okane and Botan scream at the thought.

"Please help me," Botan said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to die and be banished forever to that awful place.

"Nope, sorry kid, good luck," Okane laughed trying to make the situation better, though it didn't as Botan collapsed from fear and a worry. "Uh… Botan?" Okane questioned looking at the palm of Botan's hand; because the communicator had fallen when she passed out. "Whoops," she said feeling bad for scaring her more, "Botan if you can hear me, don't go to Koenma I will for you, and don't worry they probably will be back soon." Okane ended there conversation sighing thinking about what to do.

"I think you did a bad thing," Cate giggled walking into the room with a plate of mashed potatoes. She sat down next to Okane and looked at the orange globe in front of them. "What is that thing anyway?"

"It's what I've been trying to fix the past 3 days Cate," Okane sighed looking at her stupid cousin. "At least it's only you I have to put up with since Vegeta and Dev are gone," she took a hammer and held it up in the air.

Cate looked wide eyed at it, "What's that for?"

"All the better to kill you with hypocrite," she smiled slamming it down on the orange sphere. "Die you ugly piece of junk, I come all the way up here to use you for an important thing and you break when I turn you on, and then you don't let me fix you. You are worthless, did you hear me worthless w-o-r-t-h-l- uh… awe who cares how you spell it you are still terrible," she shouted hitting the thing over and over again with all her might.

Okane had come up to her grandma's house to use a gadget she found in the barn a few years ago. She had researched it and found out that it was a rare artifact. The globe was able to show you anyone, anywhere, and in any dimension you choose. So when she had employed her best friend and her sister to retrieve something for her, she wanted to use it. But when she finally managed to get there and pull it out of a hidden spot in an old rickety barn and bring it to the house to use, it broke when she turned it on. So for the past days she had been trying hard to fix it, and getting more and more frustrated as it went. And now that Yusuke and the others had gone out of existence she needed to find them.

"So what are you going to do about Vegeta and Dev?" Cate asked ripping the hammer out of her cousin's hands.

"I don't know, they are screwed though if those guys followed them through the dimension portal," Okane sighed holding her head regretting this whole incident.

"You think they can kill Vegeta?" Cate looked worried accidentally dropping the hammer on her plate of mashed potatoes. The mashed potatoes splattered every where and cracked the plate in pieces. Cate quickly stood up out of reflex and the hammer fell off her lap and on her foot. "OW," she shouted in pain jumping up and down holding her foot.

Okane laughed at her poor cousin's dismay that had cheered her up. She whipped the mashed potatoes off her face laughing harder. She was laughing so hard she didn't realize she had picked up the hammer, and she whacked her knee laughing. She hit her leg hard with the hammer as there was a crack noise. Okane stopped laughing and quickly looked at her leg, "CRAP." Now her eyes were watering as she dropped the hammer on hopping, laughing Cate's other foot. She fell backwards and cradled her leg in her arms.

"AHH," Cate screamed switching feet when the hammer hit. All of a sudden she lost control and fell on top of the cursing Okane.

"Is everything okay?" Their grandma asked knocking on the door. She waited for a second and when none of them answered she opened the door and saw them on the floor holding a body part with tears in their eyes. "Girls," she looked at them worried, she spotted the hammer and the orange ball and thought that they had had a fight with those 'dangerous weapons'. "What is going on here?" she shouted placing her hands on her hips.

Okane and Cate stopped their whining at once and jerked their heads to look at her. "Nothing grandma," they said smiling innocently.

"What are you doing with a hammer?" Their grandma walked over to pick it up not spotting the broken glass and stepping on it. When sharp daggers went threw her foot she stopped and looked down, blood was flowing out of her foot. She jumped back and accidentally tripped over something and fell on top of her granddaughters.

"Ahh," they screeched as the wind was knocked out of them from the weight. "GRANDMA!" they yelled at the top of there lungs.

"Daddy, I wanna do it," a little boy about the age of 5 complained looking at his dad pouting.

"Son, you're not ready yet," his dad said kneeing looking at the boy eye leveled. His wife had forced him to take his son on a fishing trip with him and his pal's for the weekend. She had thought it would be good father, son bonding time.

"Daddy I wanna catch a fishy," the boy cried looking at his dad with a pleading puppy dog face.

"Fine," his dad gave in, picking him up and setting him on a chair. "Okay, how about I cast this for you and you just let it sit there and when you see the red and white ball go under water you yell for me and we will reel the fish in." He picked up his fishing pole and held it up to his son.

"No wait," the little boy yelled hoping off the chair and running into the cabin on the boat.

"He begs you and when you say yes he gets scared and runs off," his dad said shaking his head but smiling all the same. He turned around and faced the water; he pulled his pole back and cast the line into the water. A second later he felt a tug on the back of his life jacket; he turned to face his son.

The boy now had a yellow and blue Mickey Mouse life-jacket on, with a little Mickey Mouse fishing pole to match, he had a little matching fishing kit in his other hand, and an old fishing cap on his head. He looked up at his dad and smiled, "I wanna use my own stuff," he said trying not to smile, he walked over to an unoccupied seat and put his tackle box down and then walked back to his own seat.

His dad smirked at him; he had to get a picture of this to show his wife she would totally flip. He watched as the boy struggled to get on the high chair and then helped him up. "Alright big guy you ready to catch some fish?" He laughed looking proudly at his son.

"Yes sir," he said confident, he whipped his pole back and cast it into the water like a pro; his dad looked at him amazed.

"Awe isn't that cute," one of the dad's buddy's came around to them.

"He's a pro," the dad said nodding to his son. "He casted all by himself."

"Wow, he sure hasn't taken that gene from you," the man joked around punching the dad lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah and I suppose he got it from you?" They both laughed.

"Well he might of, but hey I came back here to see if you wanted a beer?" the man asked.

"Yeah," the dad said taking it from his friend's hand.

"Ed caught a huge fish for supper tonight come up and check it out later, I gotta be getting back," the man started walking away then stopped half way and looked at the boy. "I challenge you kid, if you catch a bigger one then me then you're my son, and I'll give you a fifty."

The boy looked at the man, "Deal!" he shouted excited for money.

The man smiled at him and walked back to the front of the boat.

"Daddy did you hear that? Fifty dollars," the little boy said looking at his dad. Out of excitement the boy stood up on his chair and threw his hands up in triumph. "Hurray," he shouted letting his pole go as it dropped into the water. "Eekk," he squealed jumping in after it.

"No son," his dad dropped his beer and attempted to catch him but missed. "Crude," he shouted struggling to take his shirt off as the boat turned on. "No don't go anywhere," he yelled at his friend, but his friend didn't hear him and but the boat in forward and the boat sped off. The little boy's dad ripped his shirt off not caring only wanting to save his son. He stood up to jump in the water to save his son but fell over at the boats movement.

"Dammit" the man yelled sitting up holding his head, he looked out at the water and they were already about 3 miles away from the boy, which still hadn't popped up out of the water yet. He quickly ran to his friend at the wheel, "Turn around," he yelled.

"Why?" his pal looked at him confused.

"Conner fell in the water," he shouted at the top of his lungs.

His friend looked at him not hearing what he said because the noise of the engine was too loud.

"STOP THE DAMN BOAT!" he yelled punching his friend in the face.

His friend not liking it stood up and jacked the dad in the gut. "Don't you dare try and over power me," the man yelled hitting the crouched over dad to the ground. He spit on him and kicked in the face. "How dare you! I thought we were friends." The man took the nearest blunt object and chucked it at the dads head.

The dad laid on the ground as cold blood gushed out of his head, his eyes started watering. He realized there was no hope for him or his son as he blacked out.

His friend continued to cuss and kick him in the side even after he saw he'd passed out.

"What are you doing?" The guy from before and a new guy Ed came over and held the crazed man back. They had a quick struggle but after they finally gotten their friend calmed down and in control, the boat hit shore and the man went flying and slammed into a tree and instantly died.

With the movement the dad slowly lifted back into consciousness, "Where's Conner?" He struggled to say, as his friend bent down to help him.

"Don't worry he's in the back remember?" Ed said turning him on his side.

"No he fell off that's why I was trying to get him to stop the boat and turn around," the man said coughing up blood and passing out again.

Ed and the other friend looked at each other; it was hopeless now that was over a half a hour ago.

WITH THE BOY

The little boy felt himself hit the icy water; he opened his eyes and saw his fishing pole. He reached for it unable to get it due to the life-jacket so he undid it and swam down. He finally got the pole, and attempted to swim up but he couldn't and his lungs pounded for air. He let out the oxygen he had and floated back down falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Just above the water a purple swirly vortex appeared and Vegeta including Dev fell from it into the water below. Quickly Vegeta grabbed Dev and they flew off still running from everyone who was to follow. Just as Vegeta had predicted a flood of people flew out of it too and became a large mass as they piled up in the water. Poor Yahiko being the first one out became the bottom of the pile and was pushed down deep. Seeing no wait out going straight up he swam farther down but saw something shinny, he went up to get a breath and then went back down to go grab it. As he got closer he saw it was a little boy, freaking out he quickly grabbed him and swam up as fast as he could. When he had made it back up he heard the voices of the others yelling at him from a nearby land.

Yahiko looked around and found them and struggled to pull the kid with him. When he finally made it to shore he was wiped out.

Kurama realizing a long time ago that Yahiko had had something ran over to him and helped him take the not breathing boy to higher grounds. Kenshin, Hiei, Karou, Yusuke, and Sano looked at the kid wide eyed. Kurama put his ear up to the boy, "He can still make it." Kurama continued to do CPR on the boy as the rest watched on edge. After a while the boy coughed and spit up a bunch of water and turned on his side.

"Okay guys back up," Karou said shaking pushing everyone away from the boy and Kurama.

* * *

A/n: Sorry I know that it took me forever to update sorry, I got writers block, but somehow someway my boyfriend got me out of it, THANKS HUN!! I love you. K well now that its updated review away, I made it long so yea, I was thinking about Africa and I started typing the fishing part sooo…yea my mind sucks! But ppl and me love it n.n

R/r. Fuzz nutts out.


	5. Lots of Humor

Chapter 5

**A/n:** Sorry for taking so long to update, this one will be a long one maybe. The last one was a killer to write took me a while to recover. But on with the story! See previous chapters for Disclaimer.

* * *

"What are you doing? Andrea!" Okane screamed at the television set. She had given up on the broken piece of junk awhile ago. She was now pleasantly watching Spanish soap opera's with Cate and their Grandma. Since their incident earlier they were all to sore to do anything that required energy. 

"Sometimes I don't understand these things," Cate said rolling off the couch.

"Why because they are in Spanish?" Their grandma questioned standing up and slowly walking into the kitchen.

"No, because it's supposed to be an Opera and in an opera they sing but when they are in Spanish they don't sing. Just have lots of fights and hardcore sex," Cate stated getting some pretty weird stares from the other 2.

"Well you girlie's be good I have a bowling competition tonight I'm meeting your grandfather at the bowling alley. We will be back around about midnight, don't wait up. Night girls and NO MORE FIGHTING," their grandma said slinging her purse over her shoulder and walking out into the fresh Michigan night air.

Cate and Okane looked at each other, "Yeah right," they said in unison getting ready to charge. Okane was the first to make a move she dove out of her chair and extended her arms towards Cate. But Cate using quick reflexes, hurriedly dogged out of the way. When Okane hit floor she felt Cate body slam her from above, she let out a painful moan as she tried to regain her breath.

"You will never over power me!!! I have a bowl full of jelly," Cate bragged ready to jump on Okane again. Only this time Okane was ready for it and she rolled out of the way and watch Cate come crash down on her self. Okane crouched up ready to tackle Cate when there was a rumbling noise beneath them. They looked at each other wide eyed, they tried to get out of the way but the floor cracked and they fell down into the basement.

AN HOUR LATER

"Hello Okane we got your stuff," a gruffly voice called at the front door. The man frantically pushed the doorbell over and over before resorting to pounding on it.

Dev woke up to his continual frantic yelling for someone to answer the door. She held her head in frustration. "VEGETA, just open the stupid door its not locked."

Vegeta looked at Dev on the ground before nodding and turning the handle to reveal the door was most certainly unlocked. "I hate you," he said before shuffling in. Dev moaned before slowly standing up and following his lead.

"Okane," they both yelled walking through the kitchen. Before no time they had spotted the gigantic hole in the living room floor. Taking no chances Vegeta turned around and walked to the basement figuring that the hole leads there.

As he walked down stairs he noticed dust everywhere. He found the portion of the basement that had wood pieces everywhere and cautiously walked towards it. Seeing neither Cate nor Okane he impulsively ripped through the mess.

"Are they down here?" Dev asked walking down the stairs taking in the sight. She quickly ducked out of the way when a board came flying at her head. "VEGETA," she shouted walking over to where the board landed and storming toward Vegeta intending to whack him with it. When he grabbed the board out of her hand and torn off a little white note.

"What is this?" Vegeta questioned hurrying back upstairs to read it in the light. Dev froze watching him before following him upstairs to look at his discovery.

Upstairs she found Vegeta staring at the note with his jaw wide open; she walked over to see what was up. "What's up?" She asked taking the piece of paper out of his hand. She read the note out loud, "To whoever it may or may not concern we have taken these 2 beautiful girls and have kidnapped them. DON'T come looking for them because they like it where we are taking them. We will return them never to the sad, poor, pitiful life they once lived. Signed, the kidnapper of pretty women to take them away from their terrible life to make it as good as it should be."

Dev burst out laughing at the ridiculous note that her sister had forge. Apparently they were running from Kurama and whoever else they had picked up. Or they wanted nothing to do with the hole in their grandma's living room floor. 'Hm...Vegeta doesn't know it's a fake, and I guess I'm not suppose to either so I'll keep it a secret……For a while,' she silently thought to herself before turning to Vegeta and hitting him out of his stupor. "Come on let stash these things in Cate's room and go search for them."

ON THE ISLAND

"What are we suppose to do?" Yusuke cowered underneath a palm tree.

"Well if a certain idiot hadn't smashed the communicator into a thousand tiny pieces we would be able to call for help and get out of here," Hiei eyed Yusuke.

"If it hadn't said 'Beep. Communication through past dimensions is forbidden. Beep.' Then I wouldn't of jumped on it," Yusuke argued his side.

"And it wouldn't of said that if you hadn't ran us through the wall sending us to that dimension," Hiei shouted putting up a good fight.

"And I wouldn't of had to do that if a gothic midget hadn't been stupid enough to lose his sword in the first place," Yusuke retorted, seeming as if he won Hiei reputed with another attack.

"I wouldn't of lost my sword if a dimwitted, smart mouth, punk hadn't forced me to attempt to attack him."

"I wouldn't have cracked that joke if Kurama hadn't challenged you of all people to a romance game," Yusuke laughed remembering the whole thing in his head.

Suddenly Hiei turned and faced Kurama who was still trying to help the boy. "KURAMA ITS ALL YOUR FAULT," he screamed at the top of his lungs falling on the ground.

"Nice way to win," Sano giggled under his breath give Yusuke a low high five.

Yusuke slapped his hand, and then something caught his eye. His new friend wasn't wearing clothes only bandage wraps. Quickly he took off his shirt and handed it to Sano. "You need this more then me right now."

Sano looked at Yusuke for a second before feeling an unpleasant draft, "Thanks," he whispered taking Yusuke's shirt.

Kenshin sat up on the wet sand and stared out into the distance. They had been stuck on the island for about an hour now.

Karou and Kurama were the only people allowed to go near the little boy. The boy's status had greatly gone up after they had gotten him to start breathing on his own and he was about to open his eyes when he screeched bloody murder and passed out again. Looking at each other in confusion Kurama and Karou slowly turned the boy to the side and discovered a whole mess of cuts and scraps. Now almost an hour later they were finishing up their little operation, while everyone else just sat there.

Kenshin was at wits end with boredom, usually he would have found something to occupy him. But there was nothing to be done, nothing to make a fire, nothing to build a shelter, nothing to wash, nothing to explore. They were stuck on a sand bar out in the middle of nowhere, they only thing they had to provide shad from the ever worsening sun was 2 palm tree's (not bearing any fruit) sitting in the center of everything. And everything in this sense means absolutely NOTHING. He fell back down on the sand and tried to sleep.

Yahiko like Kenshin laid in the sand; he too was bored out of his brains. But unlike some other people there he had a great imagination. Yahiko quickly getting an idea stood up he looked around and spotted Hiei laying there. Searching around some more he found a crab. Carefully he picked up the crab as to not get pinched, and then slowly he crept up to Hiei making no noise wutsoever. Waiting for a few seconds trying to make this prefect as he slowly moved to set the crab on Hiei's bare chest, the crab retaliated and snapped at him causing him to lose all concentration and toss the crab towards Karou, Kurama, and the boy.

The crab went flying right into Karou's hair and reacting quickly she screamed and jumped up and down trying to get the thing that was clenching tightly to her head. Everybody hearing her jolted their attention her way, Yusuke, Yahiko, and Sano fell over grabbing there sides in much laughter. Kenshin and Kurama hurried to help only to be smacked away by Karou, creating the trio to laugh harder. Hiei having no clue what was going on watched in slight amusement.

Now that the boy was being totally ignored he picked the perfect time to open his big blue eyes and witness the future that had been bestowed on him. It was defiantly not what he expected; he thought that there would be a bunch of doctors or scary things surrounding him. But no what he saw was something far different even better then he could of imagined, there was a weird looking lady yelling her head off trying to get a crab out of her already messing hair, two redheaded boys trying their hardest to help her but failing miserably, a guy not that far away from him laying watching everything, and three boys rolled up on the ground laughing hysterically.

Slowly he sat up and winced at the pain in his back, making up his mind and deciding to be tough like his nowhere to be seen dad he stuck out the pain. As the chaos around him continued he first smiled, and then chuckled, then feeling totally heeled started laughing with all his might.

Everyone hearing the strange laughter stopped what they were doing and looked at the little boy. At that moment Kenshin and Kurama jumped on Karou and removed the crab swiftly without any pain for her.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Botan walked nervously down the halls of spirit world. She had woken up from her unconscious state and hoped that Okane had contacted Koenma and informed him. As she approached the door her knee's buckled and her arm froze when it reached the handle. Gulping and taking one last breath she built up the nerve to open the door.

"Botan," Koenma's voice spoke. "Don't worry about losing the boys, we found them."

When she heard those words a huge weight was taken off her shoulders and she felt as light as a feather. "Where are they sir?" She asked trying hard not to get to excited.

"They showed up in the middle of the Indian Ocean. There are other people with them, I just sent a rescue crew out to get them," Koenma notified her hopping out of his chair. He walked over to Botan. "We have also been able to identify the thief's. Thief 1- Vegeta, he is a different race, and from a totally different dimension. Thief 2- Dev, Okane's sister, I'm sure you know her. I have my suspicions about Okane I believe that she is behind this."

"Okane? What would Okane want with all that stuff? Isn't Hiei and Yusuke her friend and Kurama her boyfriend? Why would she steal that stuff if she could just borrow it?" Botan questioned Koenma's logic.

"Well, for starters Dev is her sister. And another reason she is the only person that I know of who can take people from dimensions. She is a tricky girl she doesn't need a reason for the things she does. She has been proved mentally unfit."

Botan seeing where he was coming from; Okane had been known to pull off some unbelievable, insane, stuff that made no sense at all to anyone but herself. Though Botan's opinion hadn't changed she had to agree with her boss. "Alright Koenma when they get back do you want us to investigate it?"

"A-duh Botan," he stated quickly before digging his face into food that George had just brought in. "Ogre, cheers again on the brilliant food."

"Thank you Koenma sir," George smiled thankful for the praise. "I use-" he started before a loud noise from the hallway interrupted him.

"KOENMA," A loud booming voice shouted in the hallway. Soon after Koenma's office doors were busted down. "Koenma what is going on?" The voice revealing itself as Yusuke's.

"Yusuke glad to see…where's your shirt?" Koenma looked at him, then noticing the many people behind him. "Okay? Yusuke can we sit down and discuss your latest project," Koenma sighed waving everyone in waiting to here of everything that had happened.

AT GRANDMA'S HOUSE

"Alright I'm in," Okane whispered into her microphone which was connected to Cate outside. Her eyes searched frantically around for people, with her luck there was no one. She tip-toed over to where the orange orb lay and picked it up. She slowly turned around to leave when something caught her eye. It was Hiei's sword and all the other stuff she had asked for. Without thinking she threw the sphere out the window and ran at the items. She grabbed for the bag at her side; she reached for Sano's red ribbon carefully and stuck it in the bag.

Outside a confused Cate looked up at the window rubbing her head, "Ow Okane that really hurt, that hit my head. Hello Okane, I don't hear an apology. OKANE are you listening to me? I hear someone coming get out here." Cate watched inside as her Grandpa came out of his room and walked near the kitchen. "Okane G-pa is walking into the kitchen he'll see me through, oh you know, THIS BIG GLASS DOOR, oh you know LOCATED IN THE KITCHEN." She listened for a respond from Okane, when none came she abandoned her post and jumped into the nearest flowerbed.

Okane stood silent when she heard Cate tell her that their Grandpa was in the kitchen. 'That means,' she thought looking at the clock, 'HE'S GETTING READY FOR WORK! He takes forever, if I move then the floor will make a noise and he will hear it and com-,' Okane's face turned evil. She finished putting the things in her bag before telling Cate her plan. "Cate I'm gonna move, you watch for G-pa. When he goes upstairs go and pick up all our stuff on the deck. I'll count to 3 after you tell me he's going up the stairs. When I say 3 you better have all our equipment up and hidden along with yourself, cause I'm jumping out the window on that command. Got it?"

"Got it," Cate whispered back moving up so she could watch her grandfather in the kitchen and still not be seen.

Okane taking a deep breath and going over the plan in her head one last time started stomping to the window. As if on cue her grandpa headed for the stairs. When he hit the first step Cate signaled count, as she leapt out of the bushes and ran back on the porch.

"1" Okane breathed slowly watching Cate out the window. Cate was scrambling, she attempted to move the large pulley they had, but stumbled.

"2" Cate recovered and managed to get everything. But the Orange ball, Okane froze as she yelled for Cate to get that as she heard her g-pa reach the top of the stairs and move towards the door faster then he was moving before. Okane having no more time jumped out the window.

"3" she whispered as she fell threw the air. She got ready to land on her feet, but turned in the air. Not being able to fix her mistake she closed her eyes ready to crash through yet another floor for the second time that day.

Cate watching her cousin jump to soon chucked the orb far away and made a mad dash at Okane about ready to hit the ground. She made it just in time and with enough force to push them both through the railing and into the flowerbed. They both sat silently as they heard their grandfather look out the window and curse the teenagers that had done that while he was sleeping. He turned on his heel and made for the damage. Okane and Cate in the mean time let out a sigh of relief before scurrying out of the flowerbed and grabbing everything they could and running off into the morning horizon.

* * *

**A/n:** phew was that scary or what? I was so scared while I was writing that my heart slowed down. Jeje, anyway, yea I guess it's kinda short but Hey! Give me a break that was full of way to much comedy then I've ever written in one chapter, I laughed my whole way through it up until the last scene where Okane and Cate almost got caught. Well bed for me, next chapter will be up soon I promise cuz you know once I get writing a story again I gotta write like 3 chapters in a row. So next update soon I promise. Don't forget to review please, this is the story I get the most reviews for in a short period of time. YOU PPL ROCK I LOVE YOU!!!!! Peace fuzz nutts out! 


	6. Confronting the thiefz

Chapter 6

**A/n:** hm…just looked at my wrist man these stupid bracelets r gonna be the end of me I swear. Lol nvm that jeje, I just you know random write. I'm kinda stuck with this but I will try I'm forcing myself to sit here and write for all my fan's!! I LOVE U REVIEWERS!!

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, RK, Vegeta, Dev, Cate, or my other random family members. OHH and brand name products. BUT the idea is mine and the story is mine! And I OWN ME!!! (Along with some certain other ppl)

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 

Kurama sat up from his bed on Koenma's office floor. Their discussion had lasted all night and everyone just periodically fell asleep anywhere they wanted. Much had happened, Hiei and Yusuke actually agreed on something. Sano was SOBER for once and didn't mention anything about gambling. And as Kurama sat remembering more of what happened the night before he looked around for Kenshin or Karou. He smiled as he saw them cuddled together in the corner. At this moment he wished that it was him and Okane cuddled in that corner, but of course she had to make everyone mad at her.

He moaned and rubbed the sleepers out of his eye thinking of how to handle her. She had never pulled something this big off before though she had tried, but he always caught her. She had thought this one through going to her grandma's and not telling a soul besides Cate, Dev, and Vegeta. "Argh," he growled, he hated Vegeta with a passion. Another off set of being in love with Okane having to deal with all her guy friends; she had 3 girl friends and the rest were guys and she didn't have a small group of friends either.

"Kurama will you help me wake Hiei and Yusuke up?" Botan whispered in Kurama's ear.

"We aren't taking anyone else?" Kurama eyed her suspiciously but then remembered that wouldn't be a good thing to take that many people not from this time to Okane's grandmothers. "Never mind, I get Hiei and you get Yusuke."

Botan nodded and headed towards Yusuke. She knelt down ready to shake him awake when she noticed he had Conner wrapped in his arms. "Awe…," she cooed moving hair from the little boys face. Due to the situation they hadn't had time find anything out about the little boy they rescued, and on top of that Conner was considered dead. Kuwabara had called in late last night and told them about what he had seen on the news, though no one is sure why he did but they didn't care.

"Woman, just wake them both up. We can take the boy," Hiei whispered harshly scaring Botan out of her thoughts.

"Right," she said shaking the 2 wake.

AN HOUR LATER AT GRANDMA'S

"Kurama you go knock on the door," Kuwabara urged Kurama. They were hiding behind a tree across the street from the house.

"Why do I have to go?" Kurama protested.

"She's your girlfriend," Yusuke smirked pushing Kurama into the car Koenma had given them for the undercover type project.

"Fine, but I'm taking Conner with me," he said picking up the little boy and setting him in the passenger seat and buckling him up. He walked over to the driver side and got in and drove across the street feeling stupid.

"Plus he was the only one that could do it anyway," Botan stated as the 3 guys looked at her, "He's the only one that has a license."

"Hn," Hiei rolled his eyes at Botan's retarded attempt at humor.

As Kurama pulled up in the driveway; Vegeta and Dev who had been hanging out on the broken deck stood up to watch him.

"Can you unbuckle yourself?" Kurama asked looking at Conner.

"Yes, I am a big boy," Conner said in a small innocent voice.

Kurama smiled at the boy he was so precious. Turning his attention back to what had to be done he got out of the car and walked around to help Conner hop out. He started towards Vegeta then noticed Conner wasn't following him, he turned around and saw that Conner was still standing there with his hand out waiting. He laughed on the inside and walked back over and grabbed the little boy's fragile hand.

"Oh if it isn't Kurama," Vegeta smiled walking out to meet him. "Who's this? You're new found son?"

"Vegeta where is my rose whip?" Kurama cut straight to the point.

"KURAMA," Dev yelled running out and hugging him. "Awe who's the little boy?"

"I'm not little boy! My name is Conner," he said proudly puffing out his chest.

"How cute, can I have him?" Dev smiled stroking the little boy's hair.

"You want him like everything else you two stole?" Kurama snapped pushing Conner behind him.

"Well about that you see, all the stuff it's gone," Vegeta answered Kurama's question.

"What are you talking about? Where are all the items," He hissed as his eyes became angry. "Where is Okane?"

At the mention of Okane Dev and Vegeta shifted uneasily, Vegeta reached in his pocket and pulled out the note and handed it to Kurama.

Kurama read the note over about 4 times. "You actually believe this? This is a fake Okane Kidnapped herself."

"And Cate," Dev spoke up.

"Cate too? Where did they go?" Kurama stared Vegeta in the eye.

"Ahh it burns," Vegeta quickly looked away from Kurama's glare.

"To tell you the truth Kurama they snuck in last night and stole all the stuff we stole from you and we have no idea where they went," Dev confessed.  
"THEY STOLE IT ALL!!!!!" Vegeta burst out shouted and cursing at Dev.

Behind Kurama Conner whimpered and grabbed tightly to Kurama. Kurama feeling the little boy quiver turned around and squatted to face him. "Are you okay?" He spoke calmly to the little boy.

"I don't like it when people yell like that," Conner sniffed holding back the tears.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE KID! IS HE AFRAID OF ME SHOUTING, WELL I'M NOT GONNA STOP SHOUTING UNTIL I HAVE OKANE'S HEAD IN MY HANDS," Vegeta yelled some more seeing footsteps in the mud assuming they were Cate's and Okane's from the night before. He stomped off following them.

WITH OKANE AND CATE

"Okane," Cate shouted watching Vegeta through the Orange globe. After Okane had dropped the sphere on her head while they were stealing stuff it had magically started working.

"What do you want Cate?" Okane walked up behind Cate frustrated and tired.

"Vegeta is mad, and he wants your head in his hand."

"Well he can't have it," Okane said locking Cate in a sleeper hold. Cate slowly went out cold. "Now to move her."

* * *

**A/n:** Okay, Okay I know its short but I am soooo stuck. I need inspiration. Hmp…People Review and give me inspirational idea's please. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!! My New Years Resolution- Stay alive and be happy! R/r. Fuzz nutts out. 


	7. Found Cate!

Chapter 7

**A/n:** Sorry it took so long I had the start of this chapter written out but someone threw it away! Mother…Gr…but anyways I'm just gonna try to recreate it. And there is so many kids at my house right now this should be hard. But thanks for the suggestion I think I have another idea but I will keep it in mind if because it sounds interesting.

Disclaimer- See previous chapter

* * *

A black lab scrounged the open field in search of something to sink his teeth into. After a few minutes his nostrils picked up the scent of a pack of pheasant. He almost jumped out of his fur because the pheasant was his favorite type of bird to hunt, even with out his master. As slowly crept up the edge of the flock. Getting up in the right pouncing position all the pheasants flew up in air from the sound of another dog barking. 

"Maggie….," Buddy the black lab growled at his neighbor. Ever since she had moved in across the street Buddy barley had time to himself. And for the past few days Maggie and her owners had been on vacation and he had put off leisurely hunting time for this long and it looks like the family had returned.

"Buddy what are you doing? Did you see me run through the birds? Look at how I scared them all," Maggie spoke quickly in their dog language which to humans would sound like a bunch of incoherent barking.

"You scared away my toys!" Buddy barked back angrily. He made a mad dash towards the cocker spaniel about to us her as a chew toy.

Though Maggie thinking it was all fun and games jumped on Buddy and playfully nipped his ear. Buddy taking offense to this quickly wiggled out of her grasp and attempted to run away, but Maggie still had his ear. He rapidly turned and tackled Maggie as they rolled down a hill and she clenched hard to his ear ripping off skin.

Buddy yelped at the searing pain that shot through his ear as it was torn in half. As they reached the bottom of the hill they both knew that there was a rock at the end of the hill and prepared for more pain. But instead they rolled into something soft, Buddy relieved exhaled and just laid with his eyes closed.

Maggie on the other hand jumped up quickly and spit out the part of Buddy's she ripped off. She ran over to see what had stopped her and Buddy from hitting the rock. "CATE," she barked and jumped up and down in the air.

* * *

**A/n:** YAY! Maggie found Cate! Lol sorry for the shortness someone on the phone is distracting me but I just had to get this up so I'll probably write more and update later it's a snow day so I decided to do this when I could be doing a million other things so be happy (. R/r adios Fuzz nutts out! 


	8. Figuring out a reason

**A/n:** Okay, I've decided to update because of all the beautiful reviews especially the grammar review that really makes me happy because I take pride in my writing and I love comments about my punctuation.

* * *

Vegeta, Dev, Conner, and Kurama all sat in the living room talking about Okane's plan.

"So she wants all of our rare items; why?" Kurama looked at them skeptically wondering why his girlfriend would need to steal all of those things.

"Um…," Dev stammered unable to answer his question. "You never told us who this kid was," she said changing the subject as she pointed to Conner.

"Well you see we found him drowning and Yahiko saved him. He's been declared dead so we decided to watch him," Kurama said looking over at the 5-year old who had his head down in sadness. All of a sudden he heard the boy sniffle no doubt trying to hold back his tears. He put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder to show remorse. He really did feel bad for the little guy he was only five and had a near death experience and now he was being taken care of by strangers that had weird powers, which he thought could only happen in his dreams.

"Awe…," Dev felt the same as Kurama and knelt near the boy and embraced him in a hug. Conner accepted her kindness and hugged her back still afraid to shed a tear.

WITH THE OTHERS

"What do you think they are talking about?" Botan asked the others trying to start a conversation with them.

"I don't know what do I look like I can hear them," Hiei scoffed giving her a disgraceful look.

"They are probably talking about Okane," Yusuke voiced his opinion.

"Well no duh stupid," Hiei retorted.

"Hey, I was just telling Botan, she's not the smartest person you know," Yusuke yelled back getting ready to fight with Hiei again.

"I am smart! Uh! How dare you not tell me I'm not intelligent! How do you think I got head grim reaper," Botan screamed her side as her face began to get red with anger.

"You've forgotten you've been demoted to the girl that follows an immature 15 year-old; like his babysitter," Hiei said coldly enjoying their latest argument.

"I don't not need babysat!" Yusuke shouted enraged. "Plus she watches over you too; and at least she isn't in love with me." Yusuke smirked at his cleverness. Botan had told him she wanted Hiei to know that she liked him.

"Yusukeeeeeeee," Botan whined with hidden tears streaming down her face.

Yusuke now blushed apparently she didn't want him to tell until she was gone. "Sorry."

Hiei hadn't heard what Yusuke had said right or did he? Did Botan really like him? His head started swarming with fear, how could she. Just then something interrupted his thoughts his jagan eye was showing him something. He saw a black dog and a white and auburn dog sniffing a human. He looked closer the human looked familiar. "CATE," he said out loud.

"What?" Kuwabara looked at him finally speaking.

"I found Cate and where ever Cate is Okane should be," Hiei figured running towards the house.

"Where is he going?" Yusuke ran after him.

Botan watched them go and started getting up before she decided it would be better if she and Kuwabara stayed in hiding.

"We have to stay here don't we?" Kuwabara asked seeing Botan still crying from when Yusuke embarrassed her. Botan just shook her head 'yes'.

AT THE HOUSE

"I can't believe they came back and stole the stuff you guys stole from us and then went into hiding. Okane really thought this one out didn't she?" Kurama sighed; he now had Conner in his lap.

"Yea but I really have no idea why she wants all that junk," Vegeta said watching Kurama run his hand through Conner's hair as Conner looked at him almost studying his features. "Whatcha looking at kid?"

"You are short, my daddy was short. He helped me catch my very own fish I was going to eat him," Conner said in a small feeble voice.

"Do you like fish?" Kurama looked down at the brave boy this was one of the first times he had actually said something.

"No fish are icky but if I caught a Conner fish then I would eat it cuz I've always wondered what I would taste like as a fish," He beamed turning to look at Kurama.

"And what does a Conner fish look like?" He giggled at the boy's proud smile.

"Oh….I doesn't know but I think a Conner fish would look like me. Like my evil twin, which is why I have to eat him," He made a disgusted face.

"Why do you want to eat your evil twin?"

"Cuz um…..Doy! He is evil,"

"KURAMA," Hiei shouted bursting in the door as everyone jumped not suspecting him to show up.

"Hiei what is it?" Kurama said looking at him stern as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal.

"I found Cate."

They all jumped up when Hiei told them his news as Yusuke came running in behind him out of breath. Kurama looked at Vegeta as they ran for the door.

"Show me where," Vegeta shouted looking at a man that was his same height and looked almost exactly like him.

"Follow me," Hiei turned almost running into Yusuke.

After about 5 minutes of trying to catch up to Hiei they finally made it to the site he had envisioned in his head. Buddy and Maggie looked up at everyone that had arrived.

Kurama instinctively bent down to check Cate's pulse and she was still alive so all was good so far, but where was Okane? "Did she abandon her cousin?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't know but she doesn't look so good," Vegeta said bending down and picking Cate up as they all headed back to the house. Hopefully when she recovered they could get some answers as to what Okane is attempting to accomplish.

WITH OKANE

Okane watched as everyone gathered back inside her grandma's house. "Tsk tsk tsk, they won't find anything out from Cate because she doesn't know anything she was just my accomplice while I got what I needed. Shame on Kurama he should know better; I've told him before I was going to do this, its funny that he doesn't remember. We had a huge talk about it more then once! I guess now I know that he doesn't listen to me," Okane stated trying hard not to laugh. She looked away from the orange globe as she tossed a spoiled apple at the wall, "Hmph, he never listens to me. But more importantly where am I going to go next? Hmm…." Okane pondered a safe haven. "Oh I know lets go visit my favorite muscle man!"

Okane then quickly stood up and grabbed her sphere and bag of goodies that she had shrunken for better carrying purposes. She quickly waved her hand as a portal open in front of her and she jumped into it.

BACK WITH KOENMA

Sano woke up stretching his arms high in the air. He glanced over at Kenshin who had Kauru wrapped up in his arms and was breathing softly in her ear. He looked for Yahiko but couldn't find him. "Where did everyone go?" He asked himself he didn't see Yusuke or the others. "Where's the little kid?"

"You better not of been calling me a little kid," Yahiko sneered from behind him ready to pounce on him.

"No," Sano turned around to face the boy.

"Yeah right," Yahiko shouted tackling Sano.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh….," Sano screamed waking up the two love birds.

* * *

**A/n:** okay this is what I wrote on my way down to North Carolina and I have to thank all those people that have reviewed this is my highest reviewed story and I'm proud of myself for not giving up! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THANK YOU. But the next chapter will be up whenever I get around to it. I know it's really short but I'm thinking my next chapter will make up for it. K ADIOS R/r. 


	9. Athens

Chapter 9

**A/n:** Okay so I'm sitting here on my grandparents front porch it's a little windy but I'm thinking I can get some work done uh…..such a nice day here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in my story besides Conner and Okane and I also don't own any brand name items that might show up in MY story which by the way is MINE (the story)!

* * *

"Oh big muscle boy where are you," Okane called out as she walked into a clay looking house. "I like what've done with the place," she applauded the art work hanging on the walls and the statues here and there. Okane crept around the corner only to scream at what she saw.

A man was lying asleep who looked normal on top but goat bottom! Someone quickly covered her mouth as to shut her up so she did not wake the sleeping man. She turned around to see who it was; he was exactly the man she was looking for; a buff, cute, muscular man. "Hercules," she muffled through his hand.

"Aunt Aphrodite what are you doing here?" Hercules wondered letting go of Okane and leading her back outside.

As soon as they were outside Okane showed her disappointment. "What have I told you about calling me Aunt Aphrodite? It's Okane now remember I even have a replacement that's who you call Aunt Aphrodite," she scowled.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry it's just the new Aphrodite is just a mortal and she has nothing special about her," he shrugged it off.

"What do you mean she has no special powers of course she doesn't that's why we have Cupid to make up for it you numskull!" Okane practically shouted.

"Yeah I know," Hercules looked down at the ground.

"Does anyone else know about it?" Okane looked quizzically at him.

"Of course not," he said looking back up across the yard hearing someone call his name.

"HERC!" a crazy haired boy shouted running towards him.

"Icarus, what are you doing here?" Hercules shoved his Aunt behind him.

"We were going to meet up town remember, buddy? But you weren't there and I waited for about a half in hour, AND THEN when you didn't show up I came looking for you. Who do you have hiding behind you?" Icarus rapidly spit out words and changed the subject getting straight to the point.

"Oh I don't have anyone hiding behind me," Hercules said pushing her behind a bush.

"Well not now you just push them behind a bush."

"Them there isn't even one," he said turning around and a bent down and started whispering incoherent sentences in Okane's ear.

Even though they were incoherent Okane knew what he wanted she shook her head and started turning around to crawl away when she got an idea. Her mind racing she scurried off towards Athens.

"WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?" Icarus walked over to the bushes and jumped into them hoping to find someone there, but it was a vacant bush.

"Told ya Iky there's no one."

"Then who were you talking to?"  
"The bush duh, come on lets go eat." Hercules grabbed his friends arm and lifted him out of the bush or more likely picked him up and carried him by his arm all the way to the city.

WITH KURAMA AND THE OTHERS

It had only been about 2 hours of sitting and waiting for Cate to wake up but finally after about 20 cups of water she angrily woke up.

"Why am I all wet?" She grumbled sitting up.

"VEGETA DID IT!" Dev immediately pointed the blame to someone else.

"Vegeta? How did you guys find us? Where is Okane?" Cate's eyes widened in realization of what her loyal, faithful cousin had done to her. "THAT LITTLE TWIT, AND VEGETA!"

"What it totally wasn't me don't believe her," he said pinning the blame off of him and on someone else.

"Then who was it?" Cate gritted through her teeth.

"It was Dev and Vegeta both," Conner spoke up coming out from behind the two knuckle heads.

"Awe little boy, I'm going to be allye for a second. You're going to be hott when you grow up," Cate cooed as Vegeta and Dev fell over anime style with the neat little sweat drops.

"Cate you're awake," Yusuke said walking in the room with Kurama. Kurama took no notice in Cate and headed straight for Conner picking him up and moving him slightly away from Cate.

"Kurama you're a poohead," Cate whined getting out of bed and heading for the shower.

"Oh no you don't," Hiei said grabbing her arm and setting her back on the bed.

"What? You want me to sit here on this soaking bed all wet and tell you the information that you want?" She screamed giving him the evil eye then passing it along to every one else in the room. "That's what I thought and now if you would please excuse me I have a shower to take." And with that she got back up and left to take a shower.

"Well that was informative," Kurama joked giving them his own evil look as he walked out of the room acting like he had better things to do then sit there and wait, "And in the mean time clean up this mess we don't want Ruth yelling at us for ruining her bed."

IN ATHENS

Okane was eating at a local café in Athens' Greece when she saw her favorite nephew coming down the lane with his best friend. "Not show me off huh? Well let's see what kind of chaos I can mix up? Icarus eh? Today is your lucky day my friend," she said giving the duo an icy glare as she turned as though not to show Hercules her face.

"Icarus I'm telling you there was no one," Hercules reassured his friend, he hated to see his friend fall in love with his real Aunt this time instead of her replacement.

"Yeah well I bet I will meet her soon whoever it was."

"IKUS IT WASN'T A GIRL!"

"Oh so buddy I didn't know you went that way," Icarus said stepping sideways.

"No it wasn't a guy either it was no one trust me," he said rolling his eyes at Icarus' persistence.

They sat down two tables away from Okane and Icarus kept prying. "Hm…time to make my move." She stood up and head in there general direction. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized as she 'accidentally' ran into Icarus.

"Oh that's okay madam," he said as stars bloomed in his eyes. "Wow you're a real beauty."

"Thank you," she said sitting down with them. "I'm Rika nice to meet you," she said giving him her hand as he quickly and gratefully took it and gave it a quick kiss.

Hercules totally embarrassed by his Aunt's revenge just hid is head in his hands, though with Okane noticing of course and smiling to her self. "Hercules my dear it's been so long like what? 10 minutes."

"Ok- I mean Rika what is it you are trying to accomplish? Remember oh what's his name Kuromome," Hercules said butchering Kurama's name in attempt to remind her that she was already taken and as to reveal him to Icarus.

"You mean Kurama my dear," she said grabbing his chin firmly and giving it a shake as if he was a child.

"So you were the one my pal Herc was hiding in the bushes," Icarus laughed.

"In the flesh," she shrugged taking her hand back remembering Kurama, 'Oh I do miss him,' she said pouting to herself. She really hoped this whole thing would be over soon so her and Kurama could get into their usual fight then everything would be all right. "Unless…, Hercules I have an idea!"

"And what is your crazy idea this time?"

"I'm not telling, but is there a place near by that we could talk in private," she said looking around trying to see Icarus' house.

"We can go to my place it's just across the street," he said getting up as the smile on Okane's face came back.

WITH KOENMA

"Ogre, would you please show these people back to their own time," Koenma said walking into the room which held Sano, Kenshin, Karou, and Yahiko.

"No way you aren't sending us back without our stuff," Sano shouted about ready to beat the little toddler up.

"But you have to leave it's been long enough people are going to start wondering where you all went," Koenma tried reasoning.

"Uh….Koenma sir all time dimension portals have been close off because of what has happened. The dimension crew is investigating so there is no safe way to take these guys home," George said hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"And if they catch them here...?"

"You will be reprioritized and imprisoned along with your whole staff," Sakura the new head grim reaper said as she walked in.

"Ah…we've got to hide them then," Koenma screamed. "Put them in safe hiding Ogre immediately."

"What you can't do that I want to go home my hair is dirty," Karou whined feeling her tangled mat on top of her head.

"Then take a shower we have them in this time you know," Koenma remarked leaving the room wanting nothing to do with the situation.

GRANDMA'S HOUSE

"So your saying Okane has no reason for this plan she just wanted to lure us here so she could start a talk show but then she got scared and ran," Yusuke summed up the long story Cate had just told them.

"I do recall her mentioning something about starting a talk show with a few of her favorite characters and people from different dimensions," Kurama said shifting Conner's weight on his lap. "I can't believe she actually did it almost everyday she told me she wanted a talk show and now that she has gotten her chance she ran away ditched her accomplice and ran farther away."

"I wonder how we can track her down," Vegeta said wishing he could just find her and violently straighten her out or worse.

"There is a way," Dev shouted point her finger to the ceiling as if she had a plan.

"And which way is that?" Cate gave her a weird look.

"I dunno but there has to be a way to find her," Dev said giving them all a sly smile as they all jumped at her. "Hey can't you guys take a joke? OUCH…MY INSIDES AND OUTSIDES. Your gonna make my mother feel the pain."

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Ouch that hurt who did that?" Okane and Dev's mother said clenchingss her sides from the pain.

WITH OKANE

Okane fingered a piece of parchment which looked like it had blue prints for wings. "Hm….," she said as she shrunk it and put it in her pocket.

"Rika would you like some tea?" Icarus offered coming into the room with Hercules and setting a platter on the table.

"No I just had some. Uh…where's your bathroom?"

"It's outside where did you learn all the fancy words? You sound like royalty," Icarus said impressed.

"Oh well yeah my family has money, but do you mind if I use it?"

"No go ahead."

"Thanks," she said as she ran out of the house, she felt like she was running for her life. "Now for my next operation she jumped up and off of a nearby cliff and into another purple vortex.

When she landed she found herself back in her parent's front yard lucky for her she had come at the right time and it was dark outside. Rapidly she tiptoed into the house searching for anyone, eyeing no one she let out a sigh of relief. 'I need a break I've been on my feet all day,' she thought sitting down on the couch for a brief moment.

"Did you forget something?" a voice whispered from the kitchen and she jerked her head to see who it was.

Her eyes went big when she realized who it was. "Kurama…," she choked out.

"Well at least you remember who I am," he said walking over to her and pulling her to his feet.

"And why wouldn't I darling?" she said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter she hadn't seen him in a long time. "I missed you and that is the only reason I came back."

"I know why you came back," he said pulling out of their hug and looked her in the eyes. The truth is he missed her too whether or not she was doing all this stuff he couldn't be mad at her she looked to innocent.

She studied his eyes seeing that he missed her too. "I have to ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to come with me? I can't take knowing that you could be with me when your not."

"You're asking me to lose my sanity."

"No, I'm asking you if you want to spend time with me on an extended vacation."

"Only if I can bring someone," he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Um….," she looked at him afraid that he was just playing her. Now she was regretting coming back, she was about to get caught.

"Don't worry he's only five." He laughed claiming her lips in a quick kiss before taking her hand and leading her to a room. Once there he pointed to a little boy sitting in a chair, "Conner come here please."

The little boy looked up at him and Okane and his face little up. He jumped off his seat and ran over to Kurama and hugged his legs. "Daddy, who is this lady?"

"Daddy?" Okane looked at Kurama.

"He insists on calling me his father and its not like he will ever get his real dad back so I guess I'm the closets person he has, I really don't mind," Kurama said clearing everything up.

"Well two can play at that game," Okane said bending down. "Hi, you can call me mommy."

"Mommy," Conner quietly shouted hugging her as she picked him up.

Kurama just smiled at her happy that she showed interest in the boy. He knew that children were her weakness. (A/n: BOLONGA) "So are we going now?"

"Are you serious?" Okane silently squealed as she reached over with her free arm and pulled his face closer to hers in another kiss. "Okay lets go," she whispered grabbing his hand now before lifting Conner securely on her hip and walking out of the house. As soon as she was out she stopped and looked at the stars. "One last look at the stars we probably won't see them for a while," she exhaled.

"And why is that? Are you saying we are going to get into trouble?" Kurama questioned her antics.

"More then likely, but we will have enough fun to make up for it," she grinned looking over at him.

"Everything with you is enough fun for a life time," he smiled back at her.

"Where are we going?" Conner asked hugging Okane around the neck and settling his head in the crook of her neck trying to sleep.

"Where ever the wind takes us is fine," she said whipping up another vortex of purple.

"Let's do this," Conner said almost asleep.

"Awe…I love you," Okane said playing with his hair and turning to Kurama as he tilted his head and the both jump into the hole.

IN ATHENS

"SO uh…when's Rika coming back?" Icarus wondered as he and Hercules sipped down some tea.

"Her name is Okane not Rika," Hercules said setting him straight.

"Okay well then when is OKANE coming back?" He asked again picking his nose.

"Icky don't do that it's gross," Hercules made a disgusted face.

"HERC where are my fathers plans?" Icarus went wide eyed as he got up and ran to the table with the fly machine plans. "SHE STOLE THEM AND RAN!"

"AUNT APHRODITE," Hercules shouted as he ran to Mount Olympus leaving Icarus behind though he didn't mind.

"I c-c-can't believe she s-s-s-stole them," Icarus shuddered.

* * *

**A/n:** Well that's it for that chapter I hope it makes up for the last two. But yay! I get to gem mining now so yeah. Gotta love spring break it helped me get two chapters done yessss……

Well peace R/r. fuzz nutts out


	10. HECK!

Chapter 10

**A/n:** K I thought you guys needed an update so here you go…I'm kinda feeling sick so bare with me.

* * *

Dev woke up bright and early with her g-pa (who is a mailman). As she sat at the kitchen table they chatted awhile about different topics but the longest was obviously about the situation, and the second was bowling. They talked about how Okane has been driven crazy and how their g-ma was going to try and get custody of her so she could get Okane some major therapy and much needed help for her problems.

"I really hope she doesn't try to bring another teenager into this house," their grandpa complained, ever since Cate had been living there he's had no say in what goes on in HIS house.

"Yeah, plus there's no way Okane will want to she'll be off in Japan with Kurama the whole time," Dev added, which brought on the next topic…Kurama. "Where is Kurama usually he's up with us. Dev excused herself and headed for Kurama and Conner's room. To her surprise they weren't there, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

WITH OKANE

"So where are we headed?" Kurama questioned as they walked further and further away from Athens. The dirt on the road came more and more dusty, it was now almost impossible to tell where they were going. Also with the dust came much heat, Kurama felt like he was in a sauna.

"We are going to go visit someone," Okane said smiling looking from Conner whom was attached to her hand to Kurama.

They walked about another mile or so and the heat and dust didn't decrease it only increased until finally Okane stopped and Kurama ran into her from behind. "We're here?"

"Yep this is it," Okane said staring at a swamp that looked very murky and a dark puke green. It had steam rising from one point in the middle and what looked like a skeleton with a canoe rowing towards them.

"What in the heck?" Kurama almost shouted as the skeleton came closer.

"Exactly," Okane said for no apparent reason.

"What is that?" Conner said softly unlatching from Okane and moving behind Kurama.

"That's our ride," she said as cheery as ever.

As soon as the canoe approached the stench of dead was brought upon them and Kurama couldn't help but gag. The man that stood in front of them was no man at all it was in fact a skeleton.

The skeleton had green gunk on his rib cage and weaved through his eyes and nose was a snake that never seemed to move. He wore a tattered suit and a top hat; he looked like a gloomy groom. He didn't seem friendly at all because of the way his mouth was frozen. It was like an angry grin. "What are you doing?" He spoke in a grouchy, gruff voice his mouth never moving.

"We've come to see Hades," Okane said in her own tough tone.

"He doesn't want to see the likes of you humans in his underworld, he requests you to leave before something happens," the skeleton warned.

"He doesn't want to see me? TAKE US NOW" Okane said taking Conner from behind Kurama and heaving him around her waist and reached for Kurama.

"I don't think…" Kurama started before Okane pulled them into the swamp. They were now swimming among the dead in the river sticks. Even though none harmed them most looked at the humans in terrible vicious manner. Conner let out a tiny sob and dug his head into Okane's collarbone as he tightly squeezed her around the neck so that she didn't let him go. Finally they came out of the water and slowly went with the current of the river until they saw Hades up ahead.

Okane with her one open arm swam to the side of the river and grabbed the riverbank; Kurama had beaten her up and then with swift smoothness lifted Okane and Conner up to where he was. Miraculously they weren't wet.

Okane passed Conner onto Kurama who let him walk on his own and continued to follow Okane to Hades.

Hades sat in what looked like a conference room with a large glass table with a map of all Greece on it. He sat at the head of it and at the other end were three men that almost looked attached by the sides. He was listening intensely to these Siamese triplets known as the Fates; they were talked about future occurrences with the underworld ruler. Over in the corner unnoticed by many were the two most dumb, highly thought of demons of Hades court. Their names were Pain and Panic.

Okane walked into the room with confidence determined not to be crushed. "HECK, what do you think you're doing sending some overrate skeleton telling me that we can't enter into Hell?" She shouted at him.

"I told you it's not Heck its Hades, and I don't want you here cause well let me put it mildly you annoy the deadly night lights out of me," he said as cold hearted as he could.

"That's no excuse if someone wants to visit this place Heck let them visit, you should start a tour through hell," Okane said in thought of it.

"Ugh… its useless don't even start with me Aphrodite," Hades moaned thoroughly t-od. He held his head in frustration and slowly let it drop down his face.

"Don't "ugh!" at me; I come for your help and assistance in the biggest thing in all the history of anything ever done before. It's bigger then that Hitler guy your trying to create. By the way how is he coming?"

"He's doing fine we are just retuning him, but what in the Hades are you talking about?"

"I'm doing something and I need your help," Okane said putting her hand out behind her hoping Kurama will grab it to help comfort her. He slipped his hand into hers as soon as he saw her do it, he figured she wanted comfort and he was more then willing to give it to her.

Hades hair quickly went out, "Pain, Panic hurry."  
Pain became a fire stick and Panic stumbled over to Hades and relit his head. As their reward they were thrown into the closets wall.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry it's so short I wanted to at least get something up today and its late and I don't feel well so I'm heading to bed. And I might be able to update my other stories soon cause I'm getting my old computer fixed yay: well night all sorry its so short I hope its somewhat a cliffy for ya, you get to figure out the whole reason Okane is doing this soon! YAY AGAIN! R/r

Fuzz nutts out


	11. Sano and Silence

Yahiko and Sano sat in silence in Koenma's office. They had bee messing around and talking so much it annoyed Koenma to the point where he challenged them to a silence game. Their time was almost up and Sano was starting to get a little antsy and thought really quietly to himself.

15 minutes; 'Yes, 15 minutes so close.'

He looked at the clock again

15 minutes; 'Ahhh, this is the longest minute.'

13 minutes; 'Yes 13 minutes left.'

12 minutes; 'No, I don't think I'll make it, there's 12 minutes left.'

9 minutes; 'Yes, yes, yes 9 minutes left I wanna talk.'

7 minutes; 'Oh my kami, I can't wait 7 minutes that's to long.'

5 minutes; '5 minutes, 5 minutes!'

3 minutes; 'Gahhh…too long!'

1 minutes; 'Yes, change, change, CHANGE.'

He watched as the clock changed. "YES," he screamed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, what?" Karou questioned.

"I can talk," he said winking at her.

"Yeah, now shut up I'm on the phone," Koenma said to them annoyed again; 'Why didn't I just say all day?'

* * *

A/n: Yeah I know its short I thought I would update cuz they haven't really been in the story so I thought I put them in with a touch of humor…and its from experience over the last few days while I was taking finals. SCHOOL'S OUT! 


	12. 2 in 1

A/n: So I'm thinking about a new story but I don't know just yet so yea. But I thought I'd update for you guys enjoy!

* * *

Hercules ran as fast as his strong legs would take him. "DAD," he called out bursting into the gods meeting room. A meeting was taking place about what to do with some human on the other side of Greece whom caught a glimpse of Hades and was spreading rumors. All the gods minus 2 which were never present anymore looked up at the breath ridden semi god.

"What is it son?" Zeus looked at Hercules almost angered.

"Aphrodite….she…she…she," he stumbled.

"Out with it."

"She stole Icarus and his father's plans on a flying machine," he muttered before collapsing on the floor.

All the gods looked at each other and whispers started to rise throughout the room. The stealing of such an important item would cause no one dying as they flew at the sun and then ultimately the non-existence of the thought of anyone ever flying, causing no one to ever invent something like it in the future.

"Calm down everyone," a hissed voice came from the door where Hercules had just entered.

"Hades," Zeus sneered looking at his evil twin brother.  
"Zeus," Hades said almost as a laugh.

"What do you want?"

"Don't you want information on Aphrodite?" Hades questioned turning to leave.

"No wait tell us what you know," Zeus pleaded.

"Too late," Hades turned and vanished back to his own world.

"I think Hades is the start of this." Rumors and whispers began throughout the room again as the gods discussed the new problem at hand.

For now the human who had seen Hell and escaped was off the hook because of Aphrodite and her selfishness. He would never know what could have been as he filled the people's heads of terrible things that will happen to them in the afterlife.

IN HELL

"Did you make your appearance?" Okane asked sitting at the head of Hades death table.

"Who said you could sit in my seat?" He changed the subject looking at his fellow sibling.

"Pain did," she pointed blame fast to his henchman.

"PAIN," Hades yelled following the bait.

"Yes master," the skinny red creature crawled out of his hiding spot.

"Take her and the red head away," He screamed eyeing Okane with greed. He watched as Okane quickly gave a hesitant look at Kurama as dark creatures of death came out of nowhere and dragged them away to the dungeons.

"And what about the brat?" Asked one of his loyal death servants.

"Send him back I've got plans for him, but mute him," Hades said with no emotions preparing to take over the world thanks to learning about Aphrodite's dimension portal.

He was ready to take over the world.

The dark creature cornered Conner and sucked his soul as Conner slowly fell to the ground. After he was unconscious the shadow picked up Conner's limp body and carried him off to Okane's grandma's house.

* * *

A/n: Yea that's it for the chapter cuz I gotta relook over things which I cant right now cuz I'm on the road but my battery is about to die and I will be sure to add another chapter soon cuz I'm excited again I have a sweet plan brewing in my deranged head.

* * *

Okay so special treat for ya guys this is 2 chapters in one because I need a long one and yea enjoy but its still going to be the same chapter so as not to screw up the numbers. YAY!

Vegeta decided to take a break from all the madness and step out on the porch. It had been a very busy day sitting around and try to figure Okane's motives and then finding a way to stop her. So far the plan was: NOTHING. They had sat all day and as Vegeta now watched the sun set over the corn field they had reached nothing.

"Okane really thought this one through and then coming back and taking Kurama I don't think that one was planned," Vegeta heard a voice whisper behind him. He turned to look into the dazed eyes of Cate. She had her arms reverently cross and was leaning against the door frame. Her eyes watching the sunset never moving never flinching, she just stared almost mysterious. Vegeta was memorized, he liked mysterious people. That was why he stuck around Okane, she had a very mysterious part to her, though now he knew most of it, he seemed he was falling out of love with Okane and in love with Cate.

"Hey guys, I came to ruin the moment," Yusuke popped out behind Cate.

"There was no moment," Cate spoke almost monotonely and went back into the house.

"What a weird girl, eh?" Yusuke said mocking Cate after she left.

"No, I find her very enchanting," Vegeta stared after his mind was racing and his heart pounding against his chest.

"You know I can get her first," Yusuke laughed and turned heading towards Cate.

"Why do you always take my women?" Vegeta wondered running after. The whole time he hadn't noticed the dark ghost like feature in the bushes holding a little boy.

The shadow threw Conner on the porch and disappear back through the dimension gate and into the river sticks where he would be until further instructed.

IN THE DUNGEON

Okane fought the whole way trying to get lose so she could run up the Heck and teach him a thing or two. After they were half way there she had given up and dropped as dead as the shadows adjusted to the weight change and took her and Kurama the rest of the way. Kurama went with out force; he had been silent since outside Hades entrance.

Now they sat in a cell with rats and dead creature all around them. Okane and Kurama laid on the bunk thinking of the next step to take. But so far they had just enjoyed being in each others company.

"So what is he planning?" Kurama finally spoke.

"To capture all the bunnies and find them all nice homes," Okane joked trying to lighten the situation more.

"Hey what's this about rabbits?" One of the dungeon guards questioned looking at them through the bars.

"Not rabbits my friend, bunnies," Okane said getting up. "Bunnies are baby rabbits you know."

"Yes, yes I know," The guard looked at her eye to eye.

"Well bunnies like to nibble your legs," Okane strained grabbing for the guards keys only to have the butt of a gun slammed into her chest knocking her backwards and taking all her air. She rocked back and forth on the ground trying to regain her breath, and when she did she ran at the guard wanting to rip his skull into shreds. Kurama quickly saw what was going to happen and grabbed Okane around the waist and pulled her back as far as he could before hitting the wall. Soon after his back touched the wall Okane stopped failing her arms and legs and settled down giving the guard one hell of an evil eye.

The guard noticed and stuck his tongue out at her before saying, "No more rabbit talk," and moving on to patrol more. Kurama let go of Okane and she sped toward the cell bars and screamed back at him, "BUNNIES NOT RABBITS."

WITH HADES

"What do you plan to do master?"

* * *

A/n: Yeah cliffy sorry I'm still on vacation give me a break I saw Mt. Rushmore today YAY! And I took sneaky pictures of other family's hehe…they would like pose for a picture that someone was taking and id sneak and snatch a pic I have like 8 pictures of other peoples family n.n FUZZ NUTTS OUT 


	13. The escape

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any shows or the characters in those shows, but I do own my own made up characters.

* * *

"I've got a great plan!" Okane whispered in Kurama's ear. They were laying on there one cot they had to share. Though I'm sure that neither of them minded.

"What is your plan now?" Kurama whispered back his hand scratching her back as they lay there.

"Well, we just jump into a dimension where he will never find us," Okane spoke very softly as to not let anyone but Kurama hear her.

"I don't know, won't he have someone follow us? Plus we got those things on us," Kurama whispered back pointing to the glowing red rock attached to their ankles.

Okane looked down and studies the anklets; they were a gift from Hades. In reality these anklets where little olden day transmitters summoned from the gods.

"Well its only rock right," Okane thought out loud as she stood up and looked around the jail cell.

"Yeah, rock is pretty tough to break especially crused rock," Kurama said sitting up on the bed cot.

"Oh it isn't cursed they just said that," Okane quickly rushed over to the cot.

"And how do you know?"

"I've made these before. I used to make them when I said here one time," she spoke slowly while studying the edge of the cot. "I got it," she said in a rush and slammed her ankle into the corner of the cot. "Now you do it," Okane commanded Kurama.

"That's interesting," Kurama said to himself hitting his ankle against the edge too and cracking it off.

"Well let's go," Okane whispered grabbing Kurama's hand and jumping into the newly created portal.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it's short but yeah I had to put something up, I'm kinda stuck I'm trying to put everything together in my head so I can you know so I can know how my story is going to end. R/r…Bye Bye! 


	14. AHH! I dont have a title

Disclaimer: I dont own like any of the characters in this story, but i do own the plot HAHA! also i dont own any brand name products that might appear in this story.

* * *

"What was that sound?" Dev jumped up and headed towards the door. She wasn't really talking to anyone due to the fact that she was the only one in the room at the time. Everyone else was up stairs plotting and or yelling in Vegeta's case. Kenshin and his crew were set to arrive in an hour. "Are they early?" She asked herself. Just a few minutes ago Koenma had given Yusuke a secret mission to get Kenshin and his crew back to their world. They were stealing them away on a plane and from there Botan was supposed to use a new tool that transported you from one area to another, though that object had its limits.

Dev hurried to the door and opened to reveal Conner laying unconscious.

"Oh my,"

WITH BOTAN

Botan scurried around the airport looking for Sano; he was going to be sticking out so she looked for him. "Oh where are they? I hope something didn't happen!" she said to herself standing on her tippy toes. She was wearing regular human clothes, her blue hair now blonde from her recent mid-life crisis. "Gotcha," she smiled to herself walking over to a group of people who looked rather scared. She raced over to the group to see what was wrong.

Sano was sitting on the floor in a ball rocking back and forth. "People can't fly in a big metal bird," he mumbled continuously to himself. Kenshin, Karou, and Yahiko also looked a little shaken up from there recent trip. "Well are you ready to go?" Botan asked reluctantly.

"Does it look like we are ready to go?" Sano screamed at her, "I think that I want to die."

"Ugh, please don't scream we need to leave," Botan said trying to calm Sano down. All of a sudden someone walked into her and quickly ran off.

"What was that?" Kenshin asked watching the strange man run away.

"I'm not sure," Botan trailed off looking for something that was in her back pocket, but it wasn't there anymore. "He pick pocketed me!" She screeched running after the man.

Yahiko, Karou, Kenshin, and Sano had no idea what was happening but they ran after her anyways.

"Come back!" Botan yelled whipping out her broom stick and jumping on it. Many stunned people watched as she flew away on an ordinary looking broom.

"Witches are real," a surprised woman yelled and pointed at Botan. As soon as she yelled that everybody went into panic mode and attempted to pull, knock, or whack Botan out of the sky. Botan noticing what was happening didn't care; she had to get the transporter back no matter what it took.

Kenshin after a while of chasing Botan and trying to calm people down soon found himself alone. He had lost the other 3 in the crowded airport. "Karou," he yelled though his voice didn't travel very far.

WHERE THE OTHER THREE ARE

"Mmm.." Yahiko exclaimed taking a bite of a burger.

"I don't trust it," Sano said poking his chicken sandwich.

"Oh just eat it baby," Karou sighed grabbing a nugget and taking a bite. "It isn't that bad I like this better then the food they feed us in spirit world."

"Yeah that stuff was gross," Yahiko agreed, eating a French fry.

After the mass chaos started all the restaurants began to throw food all over the place. So the three took it upon themselves to eat dinner, even if they had no idea what it was, alls they knew was that it was food.

"This stuff isn't bad," Sano laughed gulping down his sandwich and engulfing his whole box of fries.

"Don't choke," Karou giggled, "Where's Kenshin?" They all began to look around, they had forgotten about him. (A/n: OH NO KENSHIN!)

WITH HADES

Pain and Torture stood next to Hades who was having his midnight massage. They watched as the masseuse took a special oil filled with dead spirits and massaged it into Hades back.

"Torture do me a favor," Hades said looking at the two.

"Yes master, anything for you," Torture grumbled quickly.

"Stop breathing down my NECK," Hades yelled the flames on his head getting bigger.

"Sorry master," Torture whimpered backing up not wanting to upset his greatness anymore. Deep down inside he really was not sorry, he loathed his master, but he had to keep hush hush about it to stay alive. He even had to keep this secret from his friend Pain because he knew Pain thought differently.

* * *

A/n: oh man oh man, look this chapter was actually one and a HALF pages long. So I have this computer class right, so its boring because I already know all of it so I get everything done fast. Therefore I have tons of extra time to write, So I dedicate this chapter to my 3rd hour! I LOVE YOU COMPUTER TECH CORE. So this story is going to go twice as fast now that I have free time that I'm forced to spend on the computer. Well not really forced but I pretty much am. R/r, I would love to read a review haven't got one in a while, hm…! So I'm not done yet sorry long authors note, but this is important I think, I know my humor has been off lately, but I'm trying to add some as much as I can I also know that a few chapters back I kinda added romance, yeah didn't mean to it just happened. But I will be thinking up something very funny, but until then bare with me! I'm not funny anymore v.v I am sad. 


	15. Reduce suicide

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Okane and Kurama found themselves on top of a roof in a city that looked out of there ordinary world.

"Ahhhhh, human aliens!" A orange headed boy screamed hiding running behind a chair.

"What wrong?" A one eyed beauty ran onto the roof with a gun in her hand. "Ah," she yelled looking at what the orange haired boy was talking about.

"Ahhh," Okane screeched running behind Kurama.

"Okane where are we?" Kurama ignored the monster and dumb boy and turned to face Okane.

"We are a place where no one would find us!" She smiled up at him.

"Which is?" Kurama drew the question out for effect.

"FUTURAMA!" A robot with a beer walked on to the roof. He looked casual and in well working condition. "For fellow friends I am Bender your new god," the robot spoke grabbing the gun from the one eye monster and shooting it in the air.

"Bender give me my gun back," she yelled snatching it from him. "I'm sorry about him; you don't have to follow him he isn't a god. My name is Leela and that idiot is Fry." She said in one breath.

"FRY!" Okane screamed running over to the boy and giving him a huge hug. "You are my favorite. Followed by, BENDER!" Okane dropped Fry on the ground and ran up to Bender. "I'd hug you but I…shucks," she gave Bender a somewhat hug and then whispered in his ear, "My boyfriend over there might get jealous of you but oh well." She smiled running back to Kurama.

"You're insane did you know that?" He whispered hoarsely to her mentally kicking himself.

"At least I never challenged Hiei to a romance game, don't think I don't know what you are up to in Japan," she whispered back giving him an evil eye.

"Girls," Bender wrapped his arm around Kurama and offered him a cigar. Kurama shook the robot off him.

"I don't wanna talk about this," Kurama yelled in her face walking over to the side of the building and jumping off.

"Ahh," Okane screamed watching him leap and running over to the side to watch him, but he was gone.

"Ahh," Kurama's scream came from above and he came and crashed next to Okane.

"Kurama are you okay?" Okane bent over next to him.

"Yeah you can't jump off roofs here, helps the suicide population drop," Fry finally relaxing said walking over to Leela. "Isn't that right poky," he leaned in for a kiss only to be whacked in the face with a strong fist.

"Get away from me sicko," Leela yelled at Fry who was on the ground before continuously stomping on him.

"Gah," Fry yelled in mercy.

A/n: AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHA….how's that for humor? I love Fry and Bender I really do! But yeah this chapter is also dedicated to 3rd hour weeeee….Oh and thank you to all you lovely, wonderful reviewers, I love you! Bye for now it's been a pleasure. R/r. Fuzz nutts out!


	16. Finally the plan

As Dev reached the door and peaked out, all she could see was a dark figure dashing away. "Ahh," she screamed to herself opening the door, "Monsters can not control me!"

Dev ran onto the porch looking for the monster, but instead saw a little dark spot in the corner of her eye. She focused her full attention to the Conner in the bushes, 'Oh no,' she thought running down the steps and into the flower bed.

Dev flipped Conner onto his back and studied his wounds, "What is up with you and getting hurt?" She asked him, but he didn't not reply. "Oh God, he is dead, Conner! Conner! Conner," Dev yelled at the boy as she franticly shook him. She began to cry dramatically, "Nooooooooo, you were so young. You couldn't escape death 2 in 2 days!"

"Dev where are you we have a plan," Cate's called from inside.

"Um…hold on I'll be there in a bit I've got to go to the bathroom," Dev yelled back picking Conner up and running towards the great big red barn. "Where to hide him? Where to hide him?" She questioned over and over again as she ran past the barn looking for a place to stash him.

'Wait for me,' Maggie barked coming up behind Dev.

"Gah," Dev screamed as she heard the bark and kept running, trying to shake off the dog. She was stumbling as she tripped over a rock and dropped Conner, as she did so her foot flew back and accidentally kicked Maggie in the head causing the dog to run away. 'Problem solved,' Dev thought picking Conner back up and running towards a hay stack. "Yes, like finding a needle in a hay stack," she whispered to herself not making any sense as she tossed the little body into it. "Another problem solved," she said wiping her hands clean. She didn't notice as Conner made a slight movement as she headed back to the house.

**AT THE HOUSE**

"That was a long bathroom trip," Cate said as Dev came into the room.

"Hey when you gotta go you gotta go to the bathroom," Dev rambled sitting on the couch with Vegeta and Hiei. "Yeah you two look the same."

"Shut up baka," Vegeta spoke hoarsely hitting Dev over the head.

"Anyways," Yusuke spoke up, "Koenma has come up with a plan," Yusuke looked proud as he sat on the coffee table.

"And that plan is?" Hiei questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Well as you all know Botan will be here shortly, she is caring a tool that we can use to travel through dimensions. We must first take Sano and the gang back to there time and decide where to go from there. I believe that Okane's next stop is in a place I like to call….

* * *

**A/n: **Yeah I'm ending it right there cause I can't think of a good anime, movie, or television show for them to search, yes I need ideas. This chapter was forced on me by my sister Devon, she was like make me hide Conner in a haystack, so I did. But yes Conner isn't dead and that thing with kicking Maggie was going to have her knocked unconscious as well but yeah I didn't want to get in trouble or yelled at for animal cruelity. But yeah, there ya go, and if you are mad at me for not updating as much as you would like me to go read my other popular story Love is Revenge, it is sweet, but Through and Through is Devon's and don't read it just don't. Oh my god I think I have an anime, Inyasha, okay so now if you think that they should go to Inuyasha say AYE! And if you think you have a better idea tell me in a REVIEW! Chao 


	17. LOOK ITS A TELEVISON

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

PLEASE REVIEW, I've gotta go see my physiatrist now because I've gone into a depression.

Disclaimer: don't own futurama or the characters in it! Nor Kurama.

"So fry, what is it like living in this world?" Okane questioned wiping Kurama's forehead with a washcloth. He had lost conscious and hurt himself when he had jumped off the roof.

"Well you know it's different, nobody looks like humans. The technology is awesome. Watch this," Fry said picking up a remote and pointed it at the tv. He pushed a button and the television set turned on.

"Oh wow," Okane said sarcastically, "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, I know wanna see something cooler?" He smiled at her getting excited.

"Oh my goodness yes, show what new technologies there are in the future." Okane pretended to let her eyes light up.

Fry picked up a device that looked like a telephone. He began to push about 8 buttons before a ringing noise was sounding. A few moments later the ringing noise stopped and leela's voice was heard.

"Hello Fry what do you want now?"

"I was just showing our new friends the new technologies that have been invented in the future," said sounding casual as he laid back into the couch, he began to brush his nails against his chest and then blew on them.

"Fry telephones haven't changed since your time idiot," leela scolded him.

"What?" Fry sat up wide eyed and stunned. "What I knew was all false?" Fry stood up and ran over to the window. He swung it open and hoped out.

"Did he just do that?" Kurama said coming conscious.

"Yep," Okane said wincing as a plop noise came from the roof. "That's a brilliant idea."

A/n: Here's a little something something for you. I don't think I'm to update for a while I'm all depressed because I haven't got a new review since September. So if you want me to I guess actually continue please review, even if it is to say you hate my story, and if so I don't know why you are still reading it since there are 17. And if any of you have requests lol ill do them because im a desperate girl. K REVIEW PLEASE AND ILL LOVE YOU MORE!


	18. Heck's Plan

**Chapter 18: Heck's plan**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Okane.

"Master why did you call us all here?" Pain looked around at the meeting table. Hades sat at the head and all his underworld helpers sat around.

"Now that I am done with my massage I am now able to explain everything to you all," Hades smiled looking at everyone's unenthusiastic faces.

"And what is it?" Torture asked him after 10 seconds of silence.

"Shut up I'm about to tell you," Hades roared at torture as he sunk in his seat. "Anyways here is the plan we take Okane and capture her," He smiled feeling brilliant.

"Well sir that didn't work last time," a respect noble informed his master.

"I know it didn't, but this time we are going to suck all the power out of her," he smiled from ear to ear as his eyes turned red and the blue flames on his head went a dark blue. It's actually a scary picture if you think about it.

"And how do you suggest we do that? She has powerful friends," Head of the past asked Hades while present and future sat quietly pondering if whether or not it would work.

"We get her friends too, not the dumb ones of course," Hades waved it off trying to explain his plan deeper.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" The head of the past asked him again.

"With a machine," Hades said slowly listening to it as it rolled off his tongue.

"And what machine?" Pain asked bravely as everyone else at the table shook their heads. No place in the underworld or regular or god world was there any kind of machine.

"We will make one; actually it will be done in about 2 weeks, badda-bing badda-boom. Who is good?" Hades celebrated standing up and walking out of the underworld conference room, as everyone looked at one another.

* * *

A/n: I know I said I wasn't going to update, but I missed writing this story. R/r please. 


	19. Who loves Hina?

**Chapter 19: Who loves Hina?**

Vegeta looked up at the huge building in front of them, "I thought they didn't have stuff like this in the feudal era?"

"This isn't the feudal era!" Dev screamed in horror as she realized where they were. "This is Hinata Inn!"

"What are you serious?" Cate squealed as she watched a weird man come up the steps behind them. "I've always wanted to come here," she said running over to the boy.

"Um, hello?" The boy said looking at the 4 people in the front of his building. "I'm sorry but this is no longer an inn, it's a girl's dorm," he looked at Vegeta and Yusuke.

"Well fuck you man!" Vegeta said feeling unhopeful, this idea was stupid.

"Keitaro who are these people?" A tall girl with long light brown hair asked from a window above them.

"Who is that?" Yusuke said eyeing the beauty, he didn't care if he was allowed to stay there; he just wanted to meet her. "Dude," Yusuke said looking at Keitaro as he pointed to the pretty little lady.

"That's his girlfriend," Cate whispered in Yusuke's ear, and Yusuke didn't seem like he cared.

"I don't know!" Keitaro screamed up to her, maybe it would be polite to ask them in a find out. "Would you like to come in and explain the situation?"

"Hell yeah," Yusuke said running for the door only to be stopped by a young girl with blonde hair and dark skin.

"Play with me?" The girl asked jumping onto Yusuke and giving him a huge hug.

"No?" Yusuke said as he tried to breath, but the girl was holding on tightly.

"Su-chan," another young girl with short black hair asked as she opened the door and looked at the scene in front of her. Shocked she quickly slammed the door and ran to her room.

"Shinobu!" Keitaro screamed as he ran after the young girl, he hated to see her upset.

"What the fuck?" Devon said and they all turned to look at her, "What?"

"Come to the hot spring!" Su said jumping off of Yusuke and grabbing his hand and leading him into the house. The other three followed them in the house and out to the hot spring.

There was 3 girls all naked in the spring already and Yusuke liked where this was going.

"Su what are you doing?" A girl with long black hair squealed as she reached for her sword behind her on the pavement.

"No wait Makoto, this is interesting," an older woman with short gray hair and eyes that never seemed to open looked at the 4 entering with Su.

"No it's not," Makoto screamed as she slashed at them with her sword and everything in its path seemed to fly everywhere.

"Stop it!" Keitaro screamed as he ran out to all of them.

"Keitaro you are such a pervert!" The girl from window was quickly behind him and punched him as hard as she could.

After everything had settled down and the 4 got a chance to explain themselves Keitaro had agreed to let them stay there until they could go where they were origanally destined.

After they had all gone to bed Yusuke was outside on the phone yelling at Botan, "You totally screwed up big time!"

"I know I am sorry, I will just go there and then take you to the fuedal era tomorrow," Botan said and it sounded like she was crying. Yusuke hung up on her, he hated hearing Botan cry, it was annoying.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke heard a voice in the room a little way from him. He walked over to it and listened throw the old fashioned rice paper door.

"Narusegawa, I just wanted to say good night that is all!" The whiny voice of Keitaro was heard begging and pleading with the brown haired beauty.

"Keitaro, I guess it is fine," Naru said happily, and Yusuke didn't wish to hear anymore, he just wanted out of this crazy place.

He walked back to his room with Vegeta and struggled to fall asleep through Vegeta's snoring and punching at the air and yelling in his sleep.

**A/n: I felt like writing something funny, so I just updated a really old story, haha. I think I want to write more. Lol I don't even remember the plot to this story, I'm pretty sure I never had one in mind, I was only like 16.**


End file.
